


色授魂与

by chunqingchunqing



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunqingchunqing/pseuds/chunqingchunqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1、ABO，有生子，有较为详细的性爱描写，且不符合人体科学<br/>2、半AU，设定还是在中土第三纪元末，非正剧风，BUG无数，全文走狗血路线，不渣不虐<br/>3、人物确定一定以及肯定OOC<br/>4、文风变化多端<br/>5、爱隆是埃尔隆德的昵称，瑟兰是瑟兰迪尔的昵称</p><p>故事大概就是两精都被关在了兽人的监狱里，正值大王的发情期，二人发生了身体关系，从友情发展成了爱情。。。</p><p>其实说了这么多，楼主就是想写一个三流狗血肉文而已 _(:з」∠)_</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

第一章

听到对面牢房被打开，埃尔隆德不禁皱起了眉头。他看到兽人将一有着高大身形的人推了进去。

埃尔隆德身上被鞭打的伤口还在丝丝渗着血，但是现在也无暇顾及这些了。

没错，瑞文戴尔的领主——有着星辰穹顶之名的埃尔隆德——被俘虏了。没有人知道为什么他会出现在这里，虽然每天要面对无数丑陋兽人，日夜经受着残酷的拷打，但这并不会让他产生焦虑。

相比于被俘，现在他不得不去面对一个更大的麻烦。

让埃尔隆德犯愁的正是不知道为什么也被俘虏进来的密林精灵王瑟兰迪尔。当那一抹金发晃入眼帘时，埃尔隆德就认出了他。

“如果你想问为什么，我劝你还是闭嘴。”

埃尔隆德内心叹了一口气，谨慎斟酌了一番，“听你的声音，似乎有些虚弱，不知能否靠近铁栅栏一些，让我查探下你的伤势？”

实际上，精灵有着绝佳的好视力，在黑暗中也能视物。

二人的牢房面对面，中间隔着一个不宽的走廊，隔着铁栅栏可以很直接的望见彼此。

瑟兰迪尔并未拆穿他，甚至对埃尔隆德示好的行为表现的很受用。瑟兰迪尔从黑暗中挪出身体，靠在临近铁窗的墙壁上，摆了个比较舒服的姿势。见状，埃尔隆德弯起了嘴角。

还好，只是些皮外伤，身为医者的埃尔隆德迅速下了诊断。刚宽下心来的埃尔隆德不一会儿又疑惑了起来，只是这些小伤，不至于让密林精灵王被俘，短短几天中土两位精灵高层被俘，可不是什么光彩的事。埃尔隆德不禁又将眉头拧紧了一分。

这边正在苦思冥想，那边瑟兰迪尔却有些烦躁。

感受到对面烦乱的气息，埃尔隆德挑了挑眉，心中疑惑更生。他曾尝试过侧面询问瑟兰迪尔的情况，但都被对方无视了。

埃尔隆德对瑟兰迪尔的印象，还停留在第二纪元末的最后联盟之战上。埃尔隆德被诺多至高王吉尔加拉德任命为摄政王，战场上的传令官，彼时瑟兰迪尔还是密林的王子。

密林精灵的装备相比于诺多精灵落后，埃尔隆德曾经邀请欧瑞费尔王参观兵器库，准备援助一部分给密林，哪曾想被对方冷言拒绝，甚至声明密林精灵绝不听从诺多指挥。

埃尔隆德碰了一鼻子灰后，瑟兰迪尔私下向埃尔隆德表达友善，二人虽然都知晓诺多辛达两族之间有着难以逾越的裂痕，但二人的私人友谊在战场上萌生，并愈加稳固起来。

战争结束后，双方各回各家，娶妻生子，偶有书信往来，几千年间竟也没再见过面。

埃尔隆德偶尔也会想起那个意气风发的来到战场，却又满心悲怆地离开的金发精灵。

当然，这也只是偶尔。

兽人分成几个小队来来回回的巡逻，这帮丑陋的生物虽然智商不高，但也清楚这次抓来的是什么样级别的人物，不敢放松一丝警惕。  
夜色渐浓，瑟兰迪尔的气息越发的躁动，似乎在拼命的忍着什么。浓密的睫毛上甚至沾上了从额头滑落的汗水。直到二人牢房附近的兽人都去换班后，瑟兰迪尔再也绷不住，小声的吟哦了一声。

“！”  
埃尔隆德震惊的望向对面。身为alpha的他，实在再清楚不过对面徐徐散发出来的气息是什么。瑟兰迪尔似乎一直在拼命克制，精神强大如精灵王，也不堪最原始的欲望折磨。

终于，在兽人走后，omega的信息素顷刻间蔓延开来。

瑟兰迪尔的信息素有种兰花的气息，不同于其他omega的甜腻，瑟兰迪尔有着独特的清雅成熟的味道。

短暂的震惊过后，埃尔隆德迅速恢复了常态，也不再跟昔日友人玩客套，直接问道：“瑟兰，究竟有什么重要的事需要在你的特殊时期亲自完成？身边还不带着抑制药物，这样着实危险。”

埃尔隆德并非不知道瑟兰迪尔是omega这件事，他或许是现今中土当中唯一知情的人。二人虽然一个是alpha一个是omega，但体质的特殊并不影响双方友人般的来往。

“爱隆，我早已不是王子时期那般任性妄为了，你说的这些我当然知道。”瑟兰迪尔感到自己身体内的躁动好似一团火，燃烧着他的神智，“因阿蒙兰斯有些旧物需要取回，我在路上不小心落入陷阱。兽人喂我药物企图摧垮我的意志，不曾想药物却催发了我的汛期......”

随着瑟兰迪尔精神控制力逐渐衰弱，omega的信息素正不断地涌出、扩散。

埃尔隆德有些担忧的望向走廊的尽头，“幸好现在暂时没有守卫。若是被兽人发现，你可还有能力抵抗？”

瑟兰迪尔转过头，若有所思，“我若说不能...” 尾音一转，蓝色的眸子深深地望向埃尔隆德，“你可有办法助我解脱？”

“......”

有那么一瞬间，埃尔隆德想到了一些比较糟糕的东西，但他立刻将这归于对方信息素对自己的影响，并将这些奇怪的想法从脑中驱逐出去。

“瑟兰，你也看到了，这个牢房并非普通钢铁所制，它被索伦施了咒语，如果你有危险，我在短时间内无法立刻破除咒语赶去营救你。”显然，埃尔隆德采用了一种较为正经的解释，来解释瑟兰迪尔的那句“助我解脱”。

埃尔隆德顿了顿，继续说道，“现下你先尽量克制自己，不要被体内欲望所左右，待身体外伤恢复后，我再想办法带你出去。”

瑟兰迪尔似乎有些恼怒，剜了埃尔隆德一个眼刀之后，闭上了双眸，慢慢调息起来。

“爱隆。”  
“嗯？”  
“你还是那样‘狡猾’”  
“......”

埃尔隆德几不可查的轻笑了下，换来对面气鼓鼓一句“哼”声。

“别以为我会愿意跟你行那事！我自有办法！”说着，瑟兰迪尔便起身，远离铁门，走向牢房深处。

埃尔隆德没想到瑟兰迪尔会如此直白的说出来，略微尴尬的摸了摸鼻子。

实际上，他也并不好受，瑟兰迪尔的信息素现在只是慢慢发散着，并没有特别浓烈，就已经让他的心神有些乱。

埃尔隆德是个alpha，但自认为是个很有品的alpha。自妻子西渡后的千年时光里，埃尔隆德并不是没有过情人。瑞文戴尔闻名遐迩，全中土的人都往瑞文戴尔赶，埃尔隆德见过形形色色的omega。但在他的理念里，除非两情相悦，才会灵肉合一，他甚少会对发情期的omega产生不良的想法，更不要提强迫他人之事。

至于因身体欲望而与友人交合，那是万万做不来的。

这边厢埃尔隆德在做着思想建设，那边厢瑟兰迪尔已经气喘吁吁，隔着两道铁栅栏也听得十分清楚。

瑟兰迪尔有些咬牙切齿，一边在心里把埃尔隆德问候了几万遍，一边将两条腿难耐的纠缠在一起，摩挲着中间的欲望。袍子下的衣料隔着皮肤，不甚爽利，瑟兰迪尔干脆将其退下，用手轻轻抚摸其下体来，以解情热。


	2. 第一章

第二章

埃尔隆德有些坐立不安了，见多识广的他还没见到过男性友人在他面前自渎......

虽然瑟兰迪尔已经尽可能的远离他，但牢房总共就那么大，即便很漆黑，凭着精灵的视力和听力，想把瑟兰迪尔自渎的香艳场景尽收眼底也是轻而易举。

他甚至能看清瑟兰迪尔那因着欲望而变得愈发红艳水润的唇部，和那个天鹅般白皙修长的颈项......

埃尔隆德一边默念着非礼勿视，一边站起身来，向自己牢房的深处走去，背朝着瑟兰迪尔的方向，在一面墙壁前站定。

这种时候的确应该尽最大可能保持距离，尽可能少的相互影响。瑟兰迪尔也感受到了埃尔隆德身上散发出来的alpha的气息。埃尔隆德的气息不同于其他alpha那般随意释放，这让瑟兰迪尔稍微好受一些。

二人的气息透过铁栅栏和走廊，在牢狱中相互交错纠缠。

不一会儿，瑟兰迪尔发出了些许痛苦的呻吟。虽然埃尔隆德alpha的气息因其刻意控制并未大量散逸，但这样慢慢的渗透也是要了瑟兰迪尔的命。

瑟兰迪尔感觉自己从里到外无比的空虚，好似有万千个猫爪在轻轻抓挠，这样的引诱如同折磨。

“爱隆！”

埃尔隆德闻声下意识的回过头去。

他看到瑟兰迪尔躺在牢房的干草垛上，两条白皙的腿还在空气中颤抖的裸露着。虽然环境很恶劣，但是画面依然香艳无比。

维拉啊，他真是个美人儿。

“转过去！再离我远一些！”美人儿暴躁的向埃尔隆德吼道。

埃尔隆德重新面朝回墙壁，叹了口气。他已经站在了力所能及范围内离瑟兰迪尔最远的地方。埃尔隆德袖袍下的手掌心已经浸湿了汗水，额头也布满了密密的汗珠。

这样下去终归不是办法。等兽人交班回来，发现瑟兰迪尔正在发情，一定会对他极尽所能的淫辱。埃尔隆德无法想象那个画面，若是真在自己眼前发生了此事，他永远都无法原谅自己。

怕什么来什么，埃尔隆德感受到了牢狱下方的震颤，有大批兽人正往这个方面赶来。埃尔隆德拧紧了眉头，低声朝后方说道：“瑟兰！快把衣服全脱了！”

“.......什么？！”瑟兰迪尔的胸部上下起伏着，刚刚裸露出半个香肩的袍子，又被他迅速的抓紧。

“听话，瑟兰。在兽人赶回来前，我需要你披上我的袍子，暂时掩盖下你散发出来的气味。你把脱下来的衣服再扔给我，我帮你处理。”埃尔隆德边说边解开袍子的领口。

瑟兰迪尔不疑有他，迅速的脱光了衣服，赤条条走到铁栅栏边，将衣物顺着缝隙抛了过去。

牢狱走廊的尽头传来兽人沉重的脚步声和铁索碰撞的声音，兽人粗壮的喘息声似乎就在耳边。

“快披上！”

埃尔隆德甚至不敢转过头去，生怕看到什么画面，背朝着瑟兰迪尔的方向把袍子递给了他。

顺着袍子过去的，还有沾染在袍子上alpha的气息。

瑟兰迪尔简直要被这个气味逼疯。“你...白痴！你衣服身上全是你发情的味道！你想让我被折磨死吗？”

“嘘！快披上！”埃尔隆德低哑着嗓子说道。

换班后的兽人站定在两人牢房之间的走廊上，粗大的鼻孔不停的震动，冲着牢房门口不停地嗅。

埃尔隆德将瑟兰迪尔脱下来的衣服塞到自己的内袍中，生怕omega的气息泄露出去。瑟兰迪尔的衣服有些湿润，也许是被汗水浸湿，也许是被情液......

抿紧了嘴角，埃尔隆德不再克制alpha的气息。一瞬间，整个牢狱被埃尔隆德带有占有性的雄性alpha气息充满！

兽人瞬间感受了这股强劲的慑人气息，他们不停的吼叫着，暴躁狂乱起来！

“该死的精灵！”

兽人发狂的冲撞埃尔隆德的监牢门口，裂开腥臭的大嘴，发出震耳欲聋的响声。

此时埃尔隆德的alpha气息，完全不同于彼时。若说彼时那气息带着些许温和优雅，那么此时它似乎脱掉了伪装，完完全全的显露出最原始的渴望，充满着狂野的独占意味！

在另一间牢房里的瑟兰迪尔，光裸着身体缩在埃尔隆德的大袍子下瑟瑟发抖，跟现在相比，刚才埃尔隆德的刻意控制气息的行为，简直算得上浓情蜜意。

“该死的！”瑟兰迪尔被如此强烈的alpha气息包围着，两条细长白腿止不住的交缠在一起，淫液顺着腿肉向下滑落。

兽人的暴乱不断的冲击着埃尔隆德的牢房，埃尔隆德的胸膛剧烈的起伏，平日里如星辰般清澈的双眼，此时竟有些幽暗浑浊。  
将十指深深陷入怀中的衣袍，他能感受到瑟兰迪尔那兰花般清冷的味道。

与兽人的对峙如今已经不可阻挡的勾出了alpha的雄性竞争的本能。强大的精灵血统和身体素质，让埃尔隆德气息的爆发，瞬间压制住了所有兽人。

兽人们低鸣着，仿若被火光吓破胆的野狗，纷纷逃窜。

埃尔隆德的眼睛渐渐浮现出一丝清明，他感到体内的欲望因之前的肆意释放而愈发不受控制。他扔掉怀中的衣服，三两步跑到铁栅栏边，辛苦的搜寻着对面瑟兰迪尔的身影。

“瑟兰？瑟兰？”  
“......呜”  
“瑟兰！”  
“....爱隆....救我”

从埃尔隆德深棕色衣袍下露出了金色的长发和一张明媚妖冶的脸孔。蓝色的双眸浸染着情欲，如鲜血般殷虹的双唇，不停的吐露着诱惑的气息。

瑟兰迪尔感到理智在渐渐流走，他望着对面的埃尔隆德，他看得到对方担忧的表情，以及...隐含在其中的，那带有情欲的眼神。

瑟兰迪尔长臂一挥，唰的一声撩开了长袍，顿时春光乍泄。埃尔隆德有些痛苦的紧闭上双眼。

即便闭着眼睛，埃尔隆德似乎也能感受到瑟兰迪尔那成熟魅惑的温润触感，顺着白皙光滑的脊背，滑向充盈着淫液的穴孔......

埃尔隆德紧抓着铁栅栏，他觉得他的心都快跳出来了。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

在漫长的生命中，埃尔隆德曾经有过几个omega情人。

埃尔隆德从不认为自己花心，他在有伴侣的时候，绝不会同他人再暗生情愫。相比于其他高级精灵来说，埃尔隆德认为自己是宁缺毋滥的alpha，高贵的血统和优雅端庄的气质，让很多omega对他趋之若鹜。

这些omega都渴望有一天能爬上他的床，如果有幸被他标记了，诞下子嗣，也算是抱上了整个中土最粗的大腿，全族都跟着鸡犬升天。

而埃尔隆德则比较挑剔，他的情人若说有什么共同点的话，那就是他们多数都比较能歌善舞、多才多艺。埃尔隆德喜欢在星空下，与情人吟诗作乐。

按常理来说，瑟兰迪尔绝对不会是埃尔隆德会考虑的类型。

瑟兰迪尔是个国王，也是个战士，二人以往的相处更像是两个alpha。瑟兰迪尔太耀眼了，那头金发好似散发着维林诺圣洁的光芒，冰蓝色的美眸中，永远是不可一世的神情。

这种倨傲的美人，根本难以驯服，埃尔隆德难以想象瑟兰迪尔有一天会温顺的窝在谁的怀里。

平日里强大冷傲的精灵王，现在竟赤裸了白嫩的胴体，完全散发出了柔媚的邀请。两腿之间的密处，分泌着粘稠的情液...

埃尔隆德头皮发麻，这简直就是引诱犯罪。

稳了稳心神，埃尔隆德嘴中默念起咒语，禁锢在牢房门的索伦诅咒正渐渐的消失。

雄性alpha永远是下半身战胜上半身的动物，埃尔隆德有些悲哀的想。

看见埃尔隆德推开牢房门走向自己时，瑟兰迪尔微眯的眼睛睁的大了些。埃尔隆德慢慢走向瑟兰迪尔，高大的身躯投射下来一片阴影。

“不愧是埃尔隆德，没有破解不了的东西...呜...”瑟兰迪尔用肘部撑起了半边身体，抬头看着他，“既然能破解，为什么还...一直困于此处...”瑟兰迪尔的声音有些颤抖。

埃尔隆德蹲下身，抬了抬手臂，宽大的袖袍顺势滑了下去，用手指轻轻撩开瑟兰迪尔额前汗湿的头发。二人从未如此的近距离过，这样暧昧的氛围让瑟兰迪尔有些羞涩的垂下双眼。

“瑟兰...” 埃尔隆德将瑟兰迪尔的头发别到耳后，“我暂时还不能离开这里，若你想离开，我可以先...”

埃尔隆德的喉结上下滚动了下，吞了吞口水，有些说不下去。

瑟兰迪尔抬起眼帘，静静的看着友人汗涔涔的脸，恶劣的抬起了尖俏的下巴，“爱隆大人，先什么？”

他的睫毛好浓密好长，他的皮肤真细腻，锁骨....挺立起来的红润乳头...

埃尔隆德紧张的盯着瑟兰迪尔的眼睛，虽然他的余光早就不受控制的瞄到了别处。

嘴角扬起了一个弧度，瑟兰迪尔低低的轻笑了声，慢慢靠近紧绷的埃尔隆德，直到双方都能感受得到对方鼻翼下呼出的气体。

“你想先做什么？”

他是故意的。埃尔隆德在心里重重叹了口气。伴随着一声小小的惊呼，瑟兰迪尔顺势被埃尔隆德拦腰抱了起来。光裸的肌肤触碰到埃尔隆德内袍的绸料，激起了一身密密的细小疙瘩。

“喜欢温柔一些的，还是粗暴一些的，嗯？”埃尔隆德冲着怀中的人轻柔的说道。瑟兰迪尔窝在埃尔隆德怀中，双腿搭在埃尔隆德坚实的胳膊上，整个人被抱起来离了地。

“...有什么区别？反正不都是那些...快点。”

“区别大了。”

埃尔隆德将瑟兰迪尔放在一个柔软的草垛上，铺上自己的外袍。“你是想这样呢...”瑟兰迪尔感到一个颀长的身影慢慢的压向了他，有些情不自禁的将腿抬起，轻轻的摩擦着埃尔隆德腰部。

“还是想这样？”埃尔隆德突然将瑟兰迪尔翻转过来，使其跪卧在草垛上，背对着他，臀部抬高。瑟兰迪尔惊呼一声，他感到自己的腰被埃尔隆德的双手捞起来，下体完全暴露出来，浑圆的臀部正羞耻的抬高，向着身后的埃尔隆德散发着发情的气息。

“嗯啊...”

“看来你喜欢这样的？”埃尔隆德的声音从后面传来，渐渐靠近，气息喷在瑟兰迪尔的脖颈处。

瑟兰迪尔突然有些惊恐的摇了摇头，双腿外侧的皮肤摩擦到了埃尔隆德腿部的袍子。臀部中间的蜜穴，正不受控制的涌出淫液。瑟兰迪尔感受到一个滚烫粗大的物件正在臀穴处摩擦，将那处的淫液弄的泥泞不堪。

“放心，相信我。”埃尔隆德舔了舔瑟兰迪尔的脖颈，“我不会标记你的。”

埃尔隆德有些无奈，他虽然不同于其他alpha那样冲动狂野，但也没想到过有一天会面临如此挑战，这简直是在考验生理本能。


	4. 第四章

第四章

严格来说，瑟兰迪尔并不算是一个合格的omega。

瑟兰迪尔不会像其他omega那样善于讨巧，虽然伊露维塔赐予了他年轻美丽的皮相，但他绝不希望自己因此成为其他人的附属品。

伪装成一名alpha对他来讲并不难，知道他是omega的人寥寥无几，埃尔隆德有幸成为那个仅存的知情者。

 

“呃...啊...别磨蹭了...进来罢”

埃尔隆德粗大的龟头部分泌的液体与蜜穴溢出的粘液混合在了一起，上下滑动的触感让瑟兰迪尔难耐的浑身颤抖。

虽然他伪装alpha伪装的很成功，但瑟兰迪尔毕竟是个omega。

 

埃尔隆德轻呼了一口气，头部顶开已被淫水糊满的穴口，一寸一寸，缓慢而坚定的插入肉穴当中。

埃尔隆德的胸膛贴紧瑟兰迪尔的后背，一边将他的金发梳理到一侧，一边继续深入。

 

“啊...啊....”

下体被友人火热的阴茎逐渐填满，这种压迫感几乎让瑟兰迪尔无法喘息。

穴内的肉芯被触碰到，漫长的插入终于结束了。

瑟兰迪尔小口小口的轻喘着，高昂起雪白的脖颈，双眸中含满了泪水。

“怎么哭了？”埃尔隆德搂着瑟兰迪尔滑腻的腰部，不敢继续动作。

“当然是生理性的...笨蛋...”

 

下面穴口周围的肉紧紧的箍着，埃尔隆德艰难的小幅度的退出，再深深插入。几个回合后，穴道终于松软了些。

看着身下人一直在颤抖的双腿，埃尔隆德干脆将阴茎全部退了出来。下体在穴口处发出了一声黏腻的水声。

“呃...啊...”  
“疼的话，就不要逞强。”

不待对方反驳，埃尔隆德蹲下身，抓住瑟兰迪尔一只雪白的脚腕，向外摆了摆，使其下体最大范围的敞开。

埃尔隆德近距离的看着友人四敞大开的下体，穴口处有一丝血迹。愧疚感和后悔的情绪瞬间袭来，也让埃尔隆德短暂的清醒了些。

“你...你在看什么？”见身后一直无动作，瑟兰迪尔疑惑的问道。  
“瑟兰...”

“我不疼，快点。”瑟兰迪尔有些急躁的晃了晃臀部催促道。

肉穴刚被抽插过几下，此时正有些轻微的肿起，嫩嫩的红色，正要绽放，还未成熟。

埃尔隆德意淫着自己把这个肉穴肏出汁液，让这朵花在自己的身下彻底熟透。

想要标记他，想让他只为自己一个人淫叫、高潮。

埃尔隆德站起身。

维拉作证，他被自己这个想法吓坏了。

似乎感受到埃尔隆德的犹豫，瑟兰迪尔有些不满的坐起。

“哼”

瑟兰迪尔抬起一只脚，轻踩在埃尔隆德挺立的阴茎上。

“真是头一次遇到你这样的alpha，你对待你的那些小情人也是这样吗？还是说...” 瑟兰迪尔笑意盈盈的看着埃尔隆德有些狼狈的脸。

白净的脚轻微使力，在对方炙热的下体上揉压转圈。

“还是说...你老了？”

哦，真是不知死活的家伙。埃尔隆德心下咒骂了句。

“怎么？你就不怕我标记了你？”

“...我相信你不会”

“这我可不保证。”埃尔隆德勾起嘴角。

将瑟兰迪尔的双腿大大分开，让肉穴重新露出来。埃尔隆德蹲下身，迅速的用舌头卷起一瓣穴肉。

“天啊！”

瑟兰迪尔睁大了双眼，下意识的并紧双腿，却将埃尔隆德的头夹住。

埃尔隆德不停的吸吮着那朵娇花，发出啧啧水声。坚定有力的舌头伸进敞开的穴眼，肆意扫荡着穴道里的红肉。

瑟兰迪尔用手抓着埃尔隆德的头发，下体不受控制的挺动着，快感席卷了全身。

“啊啊啊...爱隆....啊啊”

一道液体自穴中激射而出，淋在那还未来得及抽出的舌头上。

浓郁的omega信息素扑面而来，埃尔隆德的眼神有些浑浊。

“你高潮了。”

埃尔隆德站起身，舔了舔粘在唇边情液，重新压向还在高潮余韵中抽搐的瑟兰迪尔。

不等对方回应，埃尔隆德捞起他的腰，直接将已在外面等待了很久的性器全部插入。

“呀...啊啊....啊”

这次插入的过程很顺滑，穴壁的肉争先恐后的吸附住阴茎，交合处挤压出的液体，顺着股沟流淌到草垛上，浸湿成了一小湾水渍。

瑟兰迪尔下意识的想要逃脱，却被埃尔隆德死死的扣住腰部。

不再顾及其他，埃尔隆德投入进alpha的本能中。

若不是顾及对方友人身份，埃尔隆德实际上是非常享受这种亲密关系的。他从未在关系还未确定的情况下贸然与对方交合。

他不了解瑟兰迪尔的生活，他甚至不了解瑟兰迪尔现在是否有其他伴侣。

埃尔隆德一边抽插着，一边用手撩拨着瑟兰迪尔的挺立，耳边荡漾起辛达精灵美妙的呻吟声。

看着身下不停扭动的金发美人，有种背德的情感在慢慢滋生。

大幅度的抽插使下体交合处的液体飞溅，穴口处渐渐变成妖艳的深红色。

“呃啊...太大...了...啊...”

埃尔隆德挑了挑眉，不可置否。

感觉穴道里又泌出一道水，埃尔隆德迅速抽离，情液顺势喷出，一道弧线喷溅在埃尔隆德长袍上。

“啧....”埃尔隆德惊叹的咂了咂舌。

TBC


	5. 第五章

第五章

“曾经在书中看到过，有一种omega在发情时分泌的情液会格外多...情动时甚至可以喷射而出。可惜太过稀少，在中土有文字记载的，最近的一个还是在第二纪元中期...”

埃尔隆德的眼神里露出惊艳和赞叹。

“你...你都看的些什么淫书！”

瑟兰迪尔羞窘着脸，他还在高潮的余韵中虚脱着，突然听到自己的体质竟然如此稀有，惊的咬紧了下身的穴口。

“哈哈，食色性也！”

埃尔隆德兴致突然特别高涨，拽过瑟兰迪尔的一条腿，侧过他的身体，直接深插了进去。

将其中一条腿搭在肩上，另一条腿压在下面。侧面交合的体位让瑟兰迪尔感到体内的那根粗壮是如何的挺翘。 

“啊…呜啊…”

“瑟兰…”

深深插入肉穴中的性器，在穴肉的含吮下，又大了一圈，狰狞的像头猛兽。

“别...我不想要了，我想暂时休息下...”

高潮过后瑟兰迪尔略有些疲惫。

“调皮，”埃尔隆德微眯起了双眼，“你高潮过了，可我才刚开始。”

 

“啵”的一声，埃尔隆德将性器抽出，然后全根埋入，再抽出，再埋入。

大幅度来回挺动几下，瑟兰迪尔终于依依哦哦的忍受不住，扭动其来。

埃尔隆德笑意吟吟的看着瑟兰迪尔又渐渐变得癫狂的精致小脸。

他喜欢看omega在他身下情动的样子。

瑟兰迪尔不同于埃尔隆德曾经那些羸弱的情人。

他宽阔的骨架上附着着结实的肌肉，汗水打湿了皮肤，折射出肌理分明的光泽。修长的大腿紧实而有力。

红润的乳头在抽插的过程中，在埃尔隆德的眼前肆无忌惮的晃着。金发凌乱的散在胸前，红唇吐露着诱人的呻吟。

简直美得不可方物。

明明不是自己喜欢的那款，却又要命的迷人。

埃尔隆德有种挫败感，以智慧著称的他，觉得自己在不受理智控制的情况下，迷上了另一个精灵。  
至少是身体上。

埃尔隆德感觉这个体位肏的不够深入，把他翻转过来，用后背位挺入。

“呜、啊、啊、啊、你、啊、啊”

如打桩一般，瑟兰迪尔感觉自己的肚子快被戳破了。

埃尔隆德故意在瑟兰迪尔的臀部“啪啪”地打了几下。不会很痛，但会让人感到一丝原始的意味。

“为甚...么...啊啊...你的...又变...啊...长...变粗...啊啊呀”

就着后背位的姿势，埃尔隆德重重的进出于身下人的身体里，性器插入水涔涔的肉穴，大力的贯穿起来。

“因为...你太美了...”

埃尔隆德的声音竟然也有些颤抖，贴身长袍的衣料被汗浸透，显露出脊背的轮廓。

“啊...啊...油嘴滑舌” 体内的性器愈发粗大肿胀，瑟兰迪尔感觉自己的穴道被干开了。

此时的omega完全等同于一只等待受孕的雌兽。

“爱隆...不要...标记我...”

正插的兴起，听到瑟兰迪尔不停的央求他不要标记，埃尔隆德挑起一边眉毛。

“这可由不得你了。”

平日里再优雅平和，也掩盖不了alpha侵占性的本能。牢房内的气流瞬变，埃尔隆德肆意释放着alpha的气息，强烈的压迫感让瑟兰迪尔情倍感痛苦。

内心深处害怕被标记的恐惧，激发出身体最深处的淫荡。下体的淫液被高速的击打成了白色的粘稠泡沫，粘在埃尔隆德的耻毛上。

“还说不要标记，你下面的小穴可能吃的很呢”

埃尔隆德嗤笑着搂紧他，腰臀持续发力，坚硬的性器在松软的肉穴中驰骋肏干着。

持续强力抽插了几十后，发觉瑟兰迪尔的体内的颤动越来越强，穴内更是滋水充沛，一下又一下的抽插，溅出扑哧扑哧的水声，配合著瑟兰迪尔婉转低沉的呻吟，一上一下两处淫声合在一起。

瑟兰迪尔清冷的信息素已被埃尔隆德释放出来的强烈气息完全征服，整个牢狱充盈着交配和生育的味道。

后背交媾虽然酣畅淋漓，但总是太过原始，少了几分温情。

埃尔隆德看着身下精灵因兴奋不停抽搐的身体，心生怜惜。

“啊...啊...不要标...继续...”瑟兰迪尔的神智已经开始不清醒，沉浸在肉欲的海洋里不能自拔。

下体紧密的结合着，埃尔隆德抱起瑟兰迪尔，让他面向自己，双腿缠在自己腰间。就着站立的姿势，继续插干起来。

这个姿势对alpha的腰力要求很高，但可以与对方直立的面对面。

瑟兰迪尔的眼神已近乎癫狂，金发顺着扬起的头颅，飘洒在背后。

埃尔隆德有些粗野的吻着他的脖颈，带着些许撕咬的意味。

“啊啊啊...爱隆...不行了...我又要...啊”

下体逐渐的锁紧，埃尔隆德知道瑟兰迪尔的高潮降至。

没想到这第二波高潮来的如此迅猛，埃尔隆德毫无防备的被肉穴咬紧吸吮。

“啊啊啊啊啊”

快感从穴口蔓延至全身，双手不停的抓着埃尔隆德的后背，下体抽搐性的挺动，情液顺着交合的缝隙中溢出。

埃尔隆德眉头紧紧的拧起。

阴茎上的结快要形成，在继续下去...

搂着瑟兰迪尔腰的手，青筋都露了出来。

终于他还是理智占了上风，从正在高潮中的蜜穴里抽出了性器。

两处刚一分离，淫液便飞溅而出。

Alpha的气息在牢狱中悲鸣的渴望着、叫嚣着。

终究还是无法狠心标记他。

埃尔隆德神情有些痛苦的将瑟兰迪尔安放在草垛上，挺立的粗大已经形成了肉结。

喘息了片刻，瑟兰迪尔跪趴着起身，望向那个还在空气中高高挺立的性器。 

“爱隆...谢谢你”

右手握住他沉甸甸的性器，瑟兰迪尔湿润着双眼，感激的望着埃尔隆德。

红嫩的舌头舔过肉结，口腔吃力的吞咽下火热的粗大。

“呃”埃尔隆德惊讶看着自己的性器在他的红唇中进出，脸绷不住了。

“唔嗯...”

挺进的动作有些难以自制的粗暴，轻抚他金发的手却异常的温柔。

一股股的滚烫的精液喷涌进瑟兰迪尔的口腔，过多的精液顺着红艳的唇角流淌至下巴。

“呕...咳咳咳！”

埃尔隆德迅速蹲下身，将还在干咳中的瑟兰迪尔轻搂进怀里。

两人第一次交合终于结束了。有了肉体关系的两人，不知还能否维系曾经的友情。

抚摸着背部的金发，埃尔隆德轻啄了着他尖尖的耳朵，静静等待着双方的气息平稳下来。

“爱隆...”瑟兰迪尔疲惫的闭着眼睛，轻声呓语着。

原来窝在别人怀里如此舒服。

 

埃尔隆德沉吟片刻，抚摸金发的手走走停停。

 

“瑟兰”仿佛终于下了什么决心一般，埃尔隆德艰难的开口道。

“嗯？”

“做我情人可好？”

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

在埃尔隆德讲出这句话时，其实他心里是毫无把握的。  
他尚不知道自己为什么要如此急切的想和瑟兰迪尔确定一种关系，一种不同普通友谊的关系。  
“情人？”  
瑟兰迪尔从埃尔隆德怀中抬起了头，双眸微睁。  
“我很感激你今天为我做的一切。但是，容我提醒，尊贵的埃尔隆德大人，你的请求着实有些冒犯到我。”  
没有欣喜，没有恼怒，没有任何感情的流露。话音低沉而清冷，瑟兰迪尔将情绪封闭的很好。  
轻轻的挣脱开埃尔隆德怀抱，他用行动透露着拒绝的信息。

埃尔隆德深深地注视着对方。  
不同于瑟兰迪尔骄矜的行为，他清楚的看到，那湛蓝的双眼里似乎有星光在流动，艳丽的眼角还有之前情动留下的春意。  
瑟兰迪尔起身离开，去对面牢房中俯身拿起了自己的衣袍。金色的发尾扫过埃尔隆德的脸庞，留下芬芳的气息。  
他还是全裸的状态，丝毫不避讳对方的视线，白嫩的腿间还流淌着缕缕情液。  
分明是在诱惑。  
微挑了下英挺的眉，埃尔隆德的思绪千回百转。他知道瑟兰迪尔习惯于任性的拒绝。也许是自恃美貌，也许是身份使然。  
埃尔隆德可以想象此次荒唐的结合后，二人会如何极尽所能的疏远彼此。肮脏牢狱中的春风一度，也许并不值得反复回味。有着无尽生命的精灵，最为懂得，美好的事物皆短暂易逝。  
也许千百年后，二人都有了新的感情。时间的流逝会抚平曾经的尴尬，再见面时，报以会心一笑，不再提起，任由这份短暂的心动消逝在漫长的生命中。  
也许这才是最合理的结局。  
但是他不想这样。也许是瑟兰迪尔那种不同于其他omega的孤高气质吸引了他，也许是和老友背德的激情刺激了他，再或者干脆就是被美色所诱惑...  
不管如何，埃尔隆德还不想就这样任由二人的关系就此结束。  
强硬的占有，是最省时便捷的方法。如果埃尔隆德想，他完全可以在这里肆意的占有他，标记他，让他受孕，诞下子嗣，让他成为专属于自己的omega。  
可是这样做的后果，太过难堪，高傲如瑟兰迪尔，怎会允许被人强迫。  
更何况，埃尔隆德也不屑于如此下作的手段。  
埃尔隆德站起身，轻轻整理了下因之前剧烈交合而压皱的衣袍。名贵的绸料只需轻抚几下便恢复了丝滑飘逸，完全对得起它昂贵的价格。  
“瑟兰，我尊重你的选择。抱歉，如果我的请求让你感到不愉快，那就忘记它罢。”  
有时，欲擒故纵不失为一种好的试探方式。若二人确有连理之缘，美人在怀也只是时间的问题。

瑟兰迪尔惊异的看着对方，皱起粗眉。  
“...我收下你的歉意。”  
“如此甚好。”埃尔隆德温和的笑着，“愿我们的友谊可以恒久长远。”  
友谊？  
讥讽的笑了笑，腿间情液滑腻的触感还如此清晰。这个该死的竟然还说友谊。  
瑟兰迪尔突然有些绷不住情绪，还未来得及披上衣袍，便迈开长腿走向埃尔隆德。  
埃尔隆德的嘴角不可察觉的弯起了一个弧度。至此，他确认了他的想法。  
瑟兰迪尔站在埃尔隆德的面前，定了定。  
虽然刚经过了激烈的情欲，但埃尔隆德现在看起来还是一派衣冠楚楚，宽衣长袖让他风度翩翩。  
他懊恼于自己的情绪被埃尔隆德所左右，高高昂起下巴，用眼尾的余光轻扫着他。  
“拥有露西安血脉的埃尔隆德大人，您的血统和身份让您得到全中土人民的拥护爱戴，凭您的才华和财力...”  
瑟兰迪尔似乎句句恭维，但美妙的嗓音也难以掩盖其中的攻击讽刺之意。  
“...情人什么的...还不是信手拈来，当然不差我一个。”  
埃尔隆德看着那红润的嘴唇一开一合，映着灿烂的金发，美的耀眼。  
“其实严格意义上讲，情人这个称呼确有不当。凯勒布里安西渡后，我们夫妻二人已名不副实。凯兰崔尔夫人也默许了我另觅佳偶。这百余年间，我一直在中土找寻，偶有心动之人，但总因世间繁事而导致缘分搁浅。”  
深灰色的眼睛注视着瑟兰迪尔，轻柔的眼光流连在对方白皙光滑的脖颈间。  
“我并非滥情，我的爱意只会倾注于值得等待之人。”  
瑟兰迪尔的神情略有松动，埃尔隆德的眼睛里充盈着一种类似深情的东西。  
很快，瑟兰迪尔就意识到这也许只是对方的花言巧语。  
“爱意...友谊...你可真是进退自如。Alpha为了占有omega，什么话都能说得出口。”  
“若我有幸能得到你的认可，当然最好。若是被拒绝，也是情有可原。是爱是友，都在于你。”  
“一响贪欢罢了...只有愚蠢的omega才会真的相信一个alpha。哦，我差点忘记了。”瑟兰迪尔歪了歪头，“若我们辛达的王国多瑞亚斯尚在，做为辛达王室里仅存的血脉，您也许会是我所辅佐的王。可惜，如今我是密林之王，您是瑞文戴尔之主，你我之间不存在任何隶属。我不会允许我赔付上我国家的子民，与你玩闹。”  
这种心动只是错觉，你我都该清楚。  
“原来如此，是我僭越了。”  
似乎对瑟兰迪尔深藏于内心之处的敏感症结有所理解，埃尔隆德不再做任何言语上的解释。

将瑟兰迪尔臂弯中衣袍轻轻覆盖在他仍旧光裸的身躯上，埃尔隆德的表情看起来还算沉静。  
瑟兰迪尔用手拉拢了下衣袍，有些尴尬的掩盖住了所有春光。  
一时间，整个牢狱的气氛有些凝滞。  
“瑟兰，时间不早了，趁兽人不在，你先行离开吧。”  
“...嗯，那你呢？”  
“我暂时还不能走。”埃尔隆德笑了笑。  
瑟兰迪尔了然，他相信他的实力。  
“瑟兰，临别前，我有个不情之请。”  
“是什么？”

埃尔隆德轻轻靠近他，呼吸彼此交缠。  
“我想吻你。”  
“......”  
埃尔隆德低沉的声线在瑟兰迪尔的心中荡起一层涟漪，低着别过了头，纤长浓密的睫毛不停地颤抖着。  
既然不能做有情人，那至少可以再最后放纵下。瑟兰迪尔在心中为自己找着借口。  
权当做默许，埃尔隆德侧过脸，嘴唇轻触上了那片红嫩柔软。  
和想象中一样美好的味道。  
不同于直接的性交，瑟兰迪尔其实更喜欢这样浓情蜜意的亲密时刻。因为这会让他有种错觉，自己被他人捧在手心，视为珍宝。  
从轻啄直到加深，唇舌津液彼此交缠着。  
Omega的信息素又丝丝倾泻而出，而与之相反的，埃尔隆德的气息并未泻出分毫。  
瑟兰迪尔有些奇怪，但又迅速沉醉在这样温柔的亲吻中。

“我可未同意做你的‘情人’。”  
“当然，这个吻并不代表什么。”  
埃尔隆德安抚的说道，拾起草垛上的外袍。

“你的外袍沾染了太多omega的信息素，不能再穿了。披上它，它能掩住你的气息。”  
拢了拢埃尔隆德披在他身上的袍子，沉甸甸的衣料让人安心。  
“再会。”  
“再会。”

瑟兰迪尔深深的看着埃尔隆德。乌黑的长发，英挺飞扬的眉峰，仿佛蕴含着星辰的眼眸......  
这一别，又将天涯相隔。  
不是没有心动，奈何未来路途多舛。能与埃尔隆德相遇相知，就已足够。辛达精灵独有的敏感细腻，让瑟兰迪尔不敢以身试水。  
他信任埃尔隆德，但不信任他会永远钟情于他。  
这只不过是alpha和omega之间因身体诱惑而生出的无用遐想而已。  
身体的交缠会给心灵带来错觉。

茫茫星海之下，瑟兰迪尔重新跨上骏马，飞驰在辽阔的芬芳草地间，没有再回头。

隔着牢狱的铁窗，埃尔隆德注视着瑟兰迪尔的离开，直至那一抹金发渐渐消失不见。重新坐回牢房，静待着兽人的回归。  
内袍的下摆处，还残留有瑟兰迪尔高潮时飞溅出来的淫液。埃尔隆德摸了摸那处痕迹。  
因着那一临别之吻，体液完成了从内到外的交换。在瑟兰迪尔不知情的情况下，已被埃尔隆德短暂的标记。在中土世界里，能驱逐出埃尔隆德留下的气息的生物，应该寥寥无几。  
在一段时间内，应该不会再有其他alpha敢靠近他。  
埃尔隆德弯了弯嘴角。

一张温柔的大网，正笼罩在瑟兰迪尔目所不及的地方，伺机收拢。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

没有人知道短短几日间密林的王去了哪里，经历了什么。密林的精灵随性而自由，他们爱戴着瑟兰迪尔，愿意誓死追随，但同时他们又很八卦。  
自密林的王妃魂归曼督斯之后，瑟兰迪尔王未再纳娶，甚至没有一个可以与他走的亲近的精灵。  
一个正值壮年的alpha不应当如此。  
千百年之间，他们的王未曾对任何生物散发过一次alpha的气息，并且每隔一段时间，他都会将自己封闭于地下宫殿中，近乎与世隔绝。密林的精灵们也只当是瑟兰迪尔对亡妻无法忘怀，情深意重至此，连身体的欲念都已封闭。  
不过在短暂的失踪后，他们的王虽然眉宇间显露着罕见的疲态，但毫发无伤的回归了密林。细心的小精灵们发现，精灵王的身上竟然携有浓厚的alpha的气息。  
这股气息很陌生，充满着强势的攻击和占有意味。  
瑟兰迪尔有了意中之人！  
不疑有他，脑筋比较直的木精灵们断定这股气息是alpha国王爱上了某人之后，为了宣誓占有散发出来的。  
大密林简直像炸了锅，精灵们纷纷奔走相告，仿佛他们的国王发情，比铁树开了花还罕见。  
主角瑟兰迪尔对坊间的热议似乎毫不知情。  
瑟兰迪尔心有旁骛。  
此次情热虽已散去，但身体却格外疲乏。瑟兰迪尔从未觉得自己的身体如此沉重。坐在宝座稍久一些，都会令他感到力不从心。  
瑟兰迪尔只当是交合太过剧烈导致。除了暗骂自己太孟浪之外，他无计可施。  
时光飞逝，他金发间王冠的点缀，从林地的花朵变成了浆果和红叶。高大的山毛榉顶端，绿叶变得脆弱枯黄。树梢间每有渡鸦经过，都会令他心中惊起一片波澜。  
自牢狱离别后不久，密林外就传来魔多附近的监狱被摧毁的消息。他对埃尔隆德顺利的逃脱一事毫无意外。  
与其说是逃脱，不如说是达到了目的胜利返回。  
瑟兰迪尔轻轻的微笑了下。看到国王的笑容中竟包含了些许温柔，在场的卫兵和大臣均惊诧的长大了嘴巴。  
只是，已有半余年，没有收到来自埃尔隆德的音讯。  
这期间，瑟兰迪尔知道他去过一次长湖镇，并在那里短暂的逗留了几日。长湖镇离密林如此之近，埃尔隆德竟然也未曾来访探望。  
他知道长湖镇有个人类舞者，近期在中土名声大噪。  
有些烦躁的起身离开宝座，瑟兰迪尔拖着沉重的身体，回到寝殿。  
埃尔隆德外袍被静静的挂置在床边，瑟兰迪尔伸手想去触碰，却在将要触碰到时，缩回了手指。  
瑟兰迪尔不知道自己为什么会把他的外袍挂在这里。他开始怀疑自己变的过于多愁善感。  
身体的沉重感依旧，精神也愈发不易集中。  
就像现在，拿起羽毛笔后的瑟兰迪尔，在桌前静默了几个钟头，却迟迟无法落下笔尖。  
他承认，他在日夜思念着埃尔隆德。  
尤其是这段情缘是被自己亲手斩断，每思至此，都会让他备受折磨。  
更加严重的是，他会在深夜无人之时，莫名的进入短暂的、类似发情期的状态。  
这段时日，他能感觉自己的周身仿佛笼罩着一层无形的迷雾。它无时无刻不在。白日里，它温柔的将他护在其中，瑟兰迪尔所过之处，难有人敢于靠近。深夜里，它变得淫邪而诱惑，撩拨瑟兰迪尔身体内最深处的瘙痒。

深夜宫中，轻柔的床幔间，可以隐约看到他雪白的身体。  
起初，瑟兰迪尔还会在临睡前刻意吞咽下几片抑制剂和几杯助眠的药酒。可是这波情潮不同以往，药物竟然神奇的失去了功效。  
不同于以往汛期那般猛烈，这每夜的淫意丝丝挠挠的抓痒着他。体内的omega信息素被撩拨、被勾引，想要倾泻而出，却又被药物生生抑制住。瑟兰迪尔仿若一尾将要窒息的鱼，在深色的丝绸中兀自痛苦的挣扎。  
一段时日后，瑟兰迪尔不再服用抑制剂，放任体内的omega信息素散溢。  
如同这些夜里一样，瑟兰迪尔平躺在柔软的大床上，静静等待着情潮的来袭。  
在恍惚间，眼前竟然渐渐浮现出一抹玄色长发，他有着上挑飞扬的眉峰，还有一双缀满星辰的眼睛...  
瑟兰迪尔几乎惊呼出声。  
即使闭上双眼，瑟兰迪尔也能清晰的感触到‘他’的存在。  
他远在瑞文戴尔，他不可能出现在这里。  
可这又算得了什么，无论虚实，他终于见到了他。  
呻吟声难以自制的泻出。瑟兰迪尔眼角含泪，近乎难耐的用光裸的双腿缠住‘他’。  
压抑的思念在这一刻崩裂，瑟兰迪尔在‘他’的身下放浪的扭动呻吟，激射出一股股淫液。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

埃尔隆德的笔尖刚落下最后一个句号，就听见一阵急促的脚步声向他袭来。

“大人！维瑞亚人的队伍已经在瑞文戴尔的入口处等候了！”

人未到，声先到。埃尔隆德眼都没抬，细细的封好了已经写好的信件。

“知道了，格洛芬德尔。”

“这是什么书？又是建筑图？哦天呐，大人您竟然在白天看这种书！”长臂一伸，格洛芬德尔有些得意的拿起了一本在桌上展开并做了密密麻麻标记的书。

这家伙，真是眼快手快。埃尔隆德有些无奈的看着这个拥有一头金色卷发的高大精灵。

“我可并非白日宣淫，只是在做研究而已。”

“研究omega的发情与受孕？大人您有了新目标？”

埃尔隆德伸手从格洛芬德尔的手中拿过书，脑海中浮现出一张艳丽而清冷的脸庞。

“可以这么说罢。”

今天的埃尔隆德穿着深紫红色的天鹅绒长袍，内袍的衣襟高高的扣着，落地大披风衬得身体更加修长，透着一股低调禁欲的奢华。金色的额冠在瑞尔戴尔的阳光下熠熠生辉，精心繁复的发饰让埃尔隆德贵气逼人。

带有维雅的手指轻轻摩挲着一个晶莹剔透的瓶身，埃尔隆德面露出微笑。格洛芬德尔惊讶的看着他，那瓶身里面竟然有一丝金发，妖娆的萦绕其中。

“这金发难道是...领主大人，我可是个alpha！alpha和alpha之间是不会有好结果的！”

埃尔隆德丢下了一个“你没救了”的眼神。

“哦，我想起来了。大人您前些日子去了长湖镇，难道说，是那个人类的舞者？”

“你是说塔纱？”

“你果然见了他！从未听说他是金发，只知道传闻中他有着让人迷幻的舞技，最出名的还是那盈盈一握的纤腰...他可是omega？”

“嗯。”

埃尔隆德的回答显得心不在焉，他的注意力都集中在那一摞厚厚的图纸上。

见对方如此的轻描淡写，格洛芬德尔有些悻悻的说道：“大人，我也没看到您平日里对此有多上心，为何您的桃花总是这般旺？”

如今中土现存的诞生于维林诺的精灵已经寥寥无几，论身世、样貌、还有那恐怖的战斗力，格洛芬德尔自认为自己的条件并不比埃尔隆德差很多，可惜他的omega缘一直欠佳。

埃尔隆德嘴角弯了弯，“你怎知我对心中之人不上心？为了俘获芳心，你可知我要下多大的心血。”埃尔隆德一边说，一边合上了图纸，转身走下台阶。

路过转角的花园时，他看到一株兰花抽出了新芽。

算了算时间已经差不多。

“格洛芬，把这封信交给林迪尔，他知道怎么做。”

格洛芬德尔收好了信件，亦步亦趋的跟在埃尔隆德的身后，仍不死心的问道：“大人，您一定是有什么诀窍。”

“诀窍？”

埃尔隆德的嘴角荡出一抹意味深长的笑容。

“两个字，耐心。”

 

收到埃尔隆德来信时，瑟兰迪尔的指尖并没有想象中的那样颤抖。

他只是想要攥紧它，待到发力时，却又舍不得。

他怀揣着它，从白日到夜里，再到了第二日。瑟兰迪尔兜兜转转了许久，终于深呼出一口气，轻轻的拆开了信封。

指尖滑过细腻的信纸，那上面有着低调繁复的浮纹，彰显着瑞文戴尔卓越的工艺品质。

“瑟兰迪尔：

我对于我迟来的问候，深感歉意。自上次分别已近一年，不知你是否安好。

因多尔哥多的黑暗势力日渐扩大，我暂时无法抽身，近日正忙于应对东方来的维瑞亚人。白道会即将召开，如今的中土今非昔比，考虑你路途遥远，又私心里担忧你的安全，我并未如期告知你。

从牢狱中解脱那晚，我回头望见那处的火焰，燃烧的烈火似要烧到星辰的边际。对于你离开时的心境，我已无从知晓，我只是从心底泛出一丝名为‘不舍’的苦涩。在我的漫漫一生的束缚中，鲜有回归本性的时刻。所以那一刻虽然稍纵即逝，却也值得我永久珍藏。

投入到无尽繁杂的事务中，在光环与责任之下，身体会日渐沉重与疲惫，或许你也能对此感同身受。瑞文戴尔有一处温泉，那处鲜有人知，常年缀满了鲜花，是一个美妙的去处。每当身心疲惫，我都会去那处小憩。那里的泉水因着维拉的赐福，拥有舒缓身体、治愈心灵的功效。

不知你是否也有过这样的感觉：当你面对一个集世间美好于一体的存在，心生无尽的渴求，却又因无法得到的现实，生出一种难以捉摸的懊悔。日夜饱受如此煎熬的我，在未经你允许的情况下，肆意的享受着这份珍贵的甜蜜和痛苦。

你一定能够原谅我。

最后，祝愿你和你的子民一切安好。

 

埃尔隆德  
——三月六日于瑞文戴尔”

 

加里安站在瑟兰迪尔的一边，就这样看着他的国王脸色忽明忽暗的变化着。

瑟兰迪尔一会儿眼角明媚，一会儿又心事重重。而后又忽的站起了身，惊的加里安一个踉跄。

该死的埃尔隆德。

他疾步走向了书桌，拿起羽毛笔便飞快的写了一行字。

“我的子民在长湖镇人类的口中听说，你曾到长湖镇小坐，见到了舞者塔纱，他们无不夸赞你的风采。”

皱了皱眉，瑟兰迪尔将纸揉成了一团，扔到一边。

“我从人类那里得到了一种稀有兰花种子，它已含苞待放，不如你前来观赏品鉴？”

“你的外袍还在这里，何时来拿？”

如此反复了几个回合，瑟兰迪尔终于烦躁的丢下笔，离开了书房。

瑟兰迪尔靠在浴室池边一处凸起的石头上，闭目养神。

他已经反复看了来信许久，已经到了可以背下来的程度。他确信那字里行间中，正流露着一种指向不明的暧昧。这让他既欣喜又恐慌。

他隐约感觉得到埃尔隆德一直以来的情谊，却又害怕着一切落空的失望。

轻抚着腿部的皮肤，瑟兰迪尔看着自己雪白的双腿从水中露出。

自从停服抑制剂后，瑟兰迪尔几乎每夜都会与‘埃尔隆德’缠绵。情欲的痛苦偶尔会有所缓解。

他感到周身的迷雾在渐渐散去，可每当与长湖镇的人类交易完，那股气息又萦绕了回来。

瑟兰迪尔心下定了个决心。微眯起双眼，蓝色的流光在浓密的睫毛下闪烁。

“竟然是，瑟兰迪尔？幽暗密林的那位？”

格洛芬德尔喷出了一口水。

“是的。”埃尔隆德有些嫌弃的擦了擦衣袍，毫不避讳的承认道。

局促的吞咽了下口水，格洛芬德尔犹豫的问道：“大人，恕我冒昧，您到底...喜爱他哪里。”

埃尔隆德轻轻抚弄了下那株兰花，站起身，背过了一只手。

喜爱他哪里...

“一言难尽。”埃尔隆德有些出神。

不同于他人，瑟兰迪尔身上的确有着与众不同的气质，明明有着王者的坚毅，却会让人产生怜惜之情。这种巨大的反差让人着迷。

他喜爱他清冷的面庞挂上情欲的泪珠，

他喜爱他倨傲的眼眸里映着似水的柔情，

他喜爱他在自己身下忘情的扭动，

他喜爱他在自己的抽插下淫叫着射出阴精...

他情动时散发的气味，他垂顺的金色长发，他的一颦一笑...

全部，都喜爱。

埃尔隆德觉得自己真是疯了。

 

“格洛芬，跟我来。”

埃尔隆德引领着格洛芬德尔，穿过宫殿后的花园，来到一处隐秘的入口处。

拨开入口处的花茎藤条，里面竟别有洞天。

“哦，维拉！这真是...”

格洛芬德尔的后背泌出豆大的汗珠。

“大人您怎么确定他会主动前来？”

“他当然会。”埃尔隆德轻挑起一边的眉毛，颇有信心。

而且...他来了，我就不会让他再像上次一样离开。

“难不成您已经将他标记了？”

“没错，不过是短期的。”

埃尔隆德远远的看见林迪尔正风风火火的赶来，眉宇展开。

“而后又不停的催发他的汛期...让他不停的因你而受折磨，

您竟然将这种行为称之为‘耐心’？”

 

“是的，我的朋友。”埃尔隆德笑的如沐春风。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章  
为了不惊动舆论，瑟兰迪尔一路上未带任何随从。  
拜瑞文戴尔常年人口流动频繁这一特点所赐，披着斗篷的瑟兰迪尔并未引起太多人的注意。  
他的房间被有意无意的安排在埃尔隆德寝殿的不远处。  
这里与其说是客房，不如说是另一个寝宫。精雕细琢的洁白大理石构成的高大壁炉居于其中，不同于密林的地下深宫，瑞文戴尔标志性的落地大窗让室外的光明洋洋洒洒的倾泻进室内。  
瑟兰迪尔的手指流连在墙壁上悬挂着的名贵画作上，还有那些拥有着优美线条的雕刻作品，虽然有些已经残肢断臂，但仍难掩其唯美的构思。  
自诺多最后一任至高王吉尔加拉德陨落后，埃尔隆德建立的瑞文戴尔，成为了中土大陆一切良善与智慧种族的聚集地。瑟兰迪尔对瑞文戴尔的美名有所耳闻，知道这里保存了历世历代以来所有美好而稀有的事物。  
但在如此多而密集的珍品收藏呈现在眼前时，还是让瑟兰迪尔不禁为之动容。  
瑟兰迪尔带着欣赏的目光看完了房间内的所有珍藏，而后，他看到了一张拥有着梦幻流苏和东方丝绸帷幔的大床...   
连床都弄的如此有艺术气息，真是有格调。瑟兰迪尔的嘴角抽了抽。  
被满头大汗的林迪尔迎接并安顿好后，瑟兰迪尔委婉的拒绝了瑞文戴尔领主的探望。  
埃尔隆德也很体贴的没有再来打扰。  
瑟兰迪尔还不想在没有完全准备好的前提下与埃尔隆德见面。

 

埃尔隆德徘徊在房间外的走廊中。想到与瑟兰迪尔仅有了一墙之隔，埃尔隆德弯了弯嘴角。  
静默的观察了片刻，站在一旁的林迪尔终于轻声的开口提醒：“大人...”  
埃尔隆德恍然转过头去，碰上林迪尔询问的眼神。他微笑着对林迪尔的安排表达了赞许之意，并与之离开了此处。  
密林的国王来访瑞文戴尔，按常理说不该是这样的流程。林迪尔对整个过程中透漏出的神秘兮兮的感觉狐疑不已。

 

房间内。  
拆掉了精心设计的发型，瑟兰迪尔将一堆堆的头饰扔回了桌台上。  
今夜，瑞文戴尔会举行盛大的宴会，以庆祝与维瑞亚人的握手言和。瑟兰迪尔当然要出席。  
连日来的奔波，并未折损瑟兰迪尔的半分美妙神姿，但他仍然坚持焚香沐浴，并不停的翻找着合适的装饰搭配。  
头发是精灵吸引彼此的关键因素，瑟兰迪尔深知这一点。自己那堪称华丽的金色长发，一定是埃尔隆德所爱不释手的。  
瑟兰迪尔决定放弃耗费时间精力的辫发与装饰，他决定恢复头发瀑布般披散的状态，头上仅戴一个镶有白色宝石的精致额冠。  
这样看起来雅致多了。  
现在，他开始不停的试起了衣服和袍子...  
随身携带的行李中，瑟兰迪尔精心挑选了几套衣袍，以应对不同的场合需要。  
反反复复的尝试了许多搭配后，最终，瑟兰迪尔敲定了晚宴的装扮：  
包裹着纤长小腿的长靴，被掩盖在繁密的银色长袍下。长袍被精心裁剪过，以更显腰肢柔韧的弧度。布满细密花纹绸料来自孤山的手艺。与诺多精灵一样师从维拉奥力，矮人的做工还是值得信任的。额间的冠饰，衬得瑟兰迪尔清冷艳丽的面庞更加动人。白净的手指间，佩戴了密林独有的花朵图案的戒指，设计匠心独运，中土绝无第二枚。  
富贵又不失清雅，瑟兰迪尔对着镜中的自己终于满意的笑了笑。

瑞文戴尔的夜色降临。  
瑟兰迪尔毫无意外的成为了整个宴会的焦点。数千年来深居简出的密林之王，突然光彩夺目的出现在了瑞文戴尔，这样的场景绝对会载入中土史册。  
各个种族的人纷纷向瑟兰迪尔行礼致意。  
瑟兰迪尔百无聊赖的回应着，大厅中间的巨幅浮雕画则吸引住了他的目光，直到全场的人停止了交谈，纷纷看向了一个方向。  
瑟兰迪尔回过头去，他看到埃尔隆德在全场的掌声中，从刻着精美雕花的扶手楼梯中走下。  
他看到埃尔隆德注意到自己时，眼神里透露出的一丝惊艳。埃尔隆德依旧保持着端庄的仪态，左手按在右胸的位置，同时点头致意。  
瑟兰迪尔勾起了嘴角，轻轻扬了扬下巴。  
站定在宴会大厅的最中间，埃尔隆德发表了庆祝东方的维瑞亚人脱离索伦的控制奴役，并与精灵结盟的致辞。致辞完毕后，他举起了杯盏，宴会至此正式开始。  
宴会大厅的顶端没有封闭，茫茫星辰是它的穹顶。乐师们演奏着古老的精灵乐曲，中土各族觥筹交错，埃尔隆德在其中应对自如，尽显一派风流。  
瑟兰迪尔一边敷衍的应对着，一边毫不避讳的看着埃尔隆德。埃尔隆德抬眼，注意到了瑟兰迪尔的眼光，也直直的看向了他。  
二人之间穿行过无数人影，依旧无法扯断相连的视线。

瑟兰迪尔干脆拿起酒杯，向埃尔隆德的方向走去。  
没有寒暄，也没有碰杯，瑟兰迪尔径直的走过埃尔隆德，并在走到他的身侧时，刻意放慢了脚步。  
埃尔隆德几乎闻到了瑟兰迪尔身体散发出的幽兰的香气。  
如此明显的暗示。  
目光追随着对方的离去时的翩飞袖袍，埃尔隆德心下一笑，转身跟了过去。

视线暗了下来，宴会大厅中的丝竹声，遥远的萦绕在耳边。埃尔隆德突然被一把抓住，拉到了一侧石壁处。  
阵阵omega幽香扑面而来，久违的味道。  
“闭嘴，埃尔隆德。”  
尚未来得及开口说话，埃尔隆德的嘴唇便被瑟兰迪尔热情的夺去。  
埃尔隆德停顿了些许，心中叹了口气。长臂强硬的搂过瑟兰迪尔纤细的腰肢压向自己，舌尖用力，立刻夺回了主动权。  
“呜...”  
细小的呜咽声从瑟兰迪尔的喉管中溢出。他感觉到自己的齿门被埃尔隆德强硬的撬开，火热的舌头夹杂着欲念，坚硬的深入口腔，粗暴的掠夺起来。  
滑嫩的舌尖被纠缠、被吸吮，津液交换的水声在黑暗中格外明显。  
埃尔隆德一边强势的亲吻着他，一边用另一只手摸向他的脖颈，并轻轻的揉捏着。  
瑟兰迪尔略显紧张的脊背，被揉捏的酥麻，腰肢也软了下来。若不是埃尔隆德的手臂紧搂着他，他几乎要软在对方的怀中。得空抬起头，瑟兰迪尔喘息呻吟着，向后扬起了天鹅般的颈项。  
他感觉得到埃尔隆德的舌尖滑向了他的脖颈，灼热的呼吸近乎要烫伤了他。  
埃尔隆德的啃噬般的吻着他每一寸的肌肤，alpha侵占性的气息暴涨，激得瑟兰迪尔的小腹一阵紧绷，双腿间的蜜穴禁不住抽动痉挛。  
“啊...”  
埃尔隆德微微眯起眼睛，一边褪下对方的衣袍，一边啃噬着裸露在外的白皙肌肤。  
“你...可有想我？”  
抓着埃尔隆德后背衣袍的手指，微微的颤抖着。宴会大厅中的音乐声似乎已经听不到，瑟兰迪尔微弱的声音格外突兀。

埃尔隆德挑眉，看着瑟兰迪尔，面无表情，默不作声。  
若不是空气中alpha的气息太过暴乱而浓重，瑟兰迪尔望着那幽深的灰色眼眸，甚至以为埃尔隆德丝毫没有情动。

“可有想我？”

你可知道我独自前来瑞文戴尔意味着什么？

瑟兰迪尔近乎执着的追问着，他望着埃尔隆德下巴坚毅的线条，还有紧紧抿起的嘴角。盈盈美目中，竟有了点滴泪水。

“诸般思念，无法相瞒。”

他任由他剥着自己精心挑选的衣服，直到浑身赤裸。  
后背贴到冰冷的大理石壁上，一条腿被高高的掀起，露出了殷红的蜜穴。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

埃尔隆德摸向了瑟兰迪尔的裸露的下体，用手指轻轻碰了碰双腿间的蜜穴。

穴口微微湿润，紧紧的绷着。

摸了几下后，埃尔隆德的手指覆盖在穴口上，画着圈揉压了起来。

“为何突然来访？”

埃尔隆德用舌尖舔过瑟兰迪尔的耳垂，刻意收敛起alpha的气息，柔情蜜意的询问道。

瑟兰迪尔感觉自己的半边身子激起了一片密密麻麻的小疙瘩，压抑着呻吟声，咬住嘴唇扭过头去。

穴口开始一张一翕，宛若口唇一般吸吮着指尖。

“可是想通了？嗯？”

“呃...啊...我独身前来，你便已知晓答案...啊...何必还要问我...”

瑟兰迪尔颤抖的话音刚落，埃尔隆德便满意的感觉到指尖上的湿润感突增，与穴口的衔接处开始变得润滑而粘稠。

手指与肉穴缓缓的拉开距离，肉穴分泌的淫液竟呈拉丝状，黏附在手指上，恋恋不舍。

埃尔隆德的眼里笑意盈盈，扯断了淫丝，用手掌大幅度的摸了肉穴几把。

“你的戒指...好冰...”瑟兰迪尔突然惊呼出声。

抽出沾满了情液的手掌，精灵最强戒维雅正散发出淡淡的蓝光。

如此圣物竟被自己情动时分泌的液体打湿，瑟兰迪尔涨红了脸颊。

“维雅能感受到我，会随着我的气息变化而散发光芒。”

埃尔隆德好笑的亲了亲他的鼻尖，继续手下的动作，用手指揉压起肉穴。

不过这次，他故意换用了戴着维雅的手指。

“你...”

瑟兰迪尔的身体一阵哆嗦，一种玷污圣物的刺激和肮脏的快感让他的信息素剧烈的倾泻而出。

埃尔隆德感到怀中的人喘息声越来越急，肉穴的开合突然变得密集，淫液不受控制的溢出。

二人所处之地，正是宴会大厅门外的一处偏厅。未点灯盏，只有蜡烛的火光时隐时现。

不满于只在入口处厮磨，瑟兰迪尔抬起腰臀，渴望着埃尔隆德的深入。

然而对方的耐性甚好，做足十成的水磨工夫。也不知是故意与否，就是不插入分毫，任凭omega发情的液体啧啧泌出。

穴肉已微微鼓起，摸起来甚是滑嫩。

埃尔隆德细细的描绘着穴口处的每一个褶皱，触感温润而香滑。

挑弄了半晌，瑟兰迪尔终于忍耐不住，抓住埃尔隆德的手指，腰臀使力，饥渴的穴肉便吞吃进去了半截手指。

“啊...啊啊”

埃尔隆德感到自己的手指突然被穴肉绞紧，插入蜜穴的指尖被密密的包裹着、吸吮着。

一股温热的液体袭来。

埃尔隆德皱了皱眉，迅速抽出手指。

“呀啊啊啊啊”

一股股的淫液分作几次，从殷红的穴口处喷出。

瑟兰迪尔无意识的摆动着腰肢，抬起的那一条腿在空中可怜的颤抖着。

埃尔隆德见自己的袖口被打湿了一片，惊诧的看向对方。

“为何这般快？”

“我...我...”瑟兰迪尔口中断断续续，通红着脸道：“这一年来...好...想你...”

埃尔隆德心中微动，抱紧了对方。

瑟兰迪尔赤条条的身体被掩盖在埃尔隆德宽衣长袍下，瑟瑟的抖动着。

“受苦了。”

 

突然，厅内的烛火暴涨，瑟兰迪尔惊诧的睁大了眼睛。埃尔隆德手中的维雅光芒加剧。

“爱隆...你...啊...”

未等说完，瑟兰迪尔的口腔便被狂风暴雨般的掠夺。腰肢被一手扣住，对方的舌尖甚至深探到了自己的舌根。瑟兰迪尔想要回吻他，却全然无力抵抗对方唇舌的侵袭，丝毫未给他任何机会。

“呜...”口舌均已酥麻，津液吞咽不下，顺着脖颈流到了锁骨。

“搂紧我。”

埃尔隆德抱起瑟兰迪尔，让对方的两条腿均离地，缠紧自己的腰。

瑟兰迪尔整个人挂在了埃尔隆德的身上。

臀穴处一片泥泞，红润的穴口吐息着，正对准了埃尔隆德坚硬的性器。

“爱隆...啊啊啊”

埃尔隆德未再做任何前戏，粗长的性器整根一下下的深深捅入。

空气中alpha的气息太过浓重，瑟兰迪尔本能的感到恐惧，紧紧的咬紧了下体蜜穴，无奈仍无力抵抗肉刃的插入。

“啊啊啊...慢点...不要...啊啊”

“本不想在这里要了你。”

埃尔隆德的声线平稳，与身下动作全然不匹配。在大幅度的抽插几回合后，用龟头部顶住穴芯处。

 

“啊啊...啊...呜”

 

将瑟兰迪尔的双腿大敞拉高，埃尔隆德反复定弄着对方敏感所在。

性器交合之处，因之前的高潮而水意充沛。一时间淫声四起，与隔壁大厅处传来的雅乐声相互交织。

瑟兰迪尔前方的性器跳了跳，泻出一波精液。

“omega的真正高潮在于后穴处，前端的释放可有什么感觉？”

 

瑟兰迪尔的腿似夹不住对方的腰，正要向下滑时，被埃尔隆德托住了臀部。

埃尔隆德只觉得身下穴肉滑嫩异常，见瑟兰迪尔的蓝色双眸情欲迷离，开口问道：“可还受得住？”

“什...什么？”瑟兰迪尔硬撑着一丝清明，断断续续的说。

“待会儿宴会结束，你我再另寻它处。”轻笑了声，埃尔隆德兴味盎然，“别太快丢盔卸甲。”

一边说着，一边将性器缓缓抽出。

 

“领主大人！”  
“！”

肉刃刚抽出一半，便听到林迪尔的声音焦急的传来。

穴口因主人的紧张死死的咬紧不放，埃尔隆德不敢再做动作，用衣袍掩住瑟兰迪尔的身体，隐在黑暗中。

“大人？维瑞亚人的首领找您有要事相商。”

林迪尔在幽暗的偏厅找寻着。

他是个beta，感受不到此处alpha和omega的气息在如何剧烈的交缠。

他只觉得此处颇为怪异，明明无风，但烛火均暴涨狂乱，似有气流在碰撞搅动一般。

瑟兰迪尔睁大眼喘息着，林迪尔的脚步声越走越近。堂堂密林之王竟光裸着腰臀，臀穴中还插着一截瑞文戴尔领主的性器...

近距离的盯着看，埃尔隆德的额头也泌出了一层薄汗。二人下体性器仍先连着着，旖旎的气息竟比之前还让人难以忍受。

“呜”瑟兰迪尔刚呻吟半声，便被埃尔隆德用唇舌堵住。

瑟兰迪尔的胸膛起伏着，猛的绷直了身体，一股滚热的情液已冲至穴口，却被埃尔隆德的性器堵在了半路。

埃尔隆德感到肉刃的头部有热液浇灌，难以置信的看向对方。

无法喷泄而出的痛苦让瑟兰迪尔的眼里蓄满了泪水。

高潮被生生拦截，不上不下，蜜穴已经开始了小幅度的痉挛，下体结合处竟丝丝泌出了些许，顺着埃尔隆德的肉刃流淌下来。

林迪尔找寻了半刻，终于返回了宴会大厅。

脚步声终于走远，埃尔隆德发现瑟兰迪尔已至极限，金发因着汗水粘湿在脖颈处，红艳的香舌无意识的伸着索吻。

怀中这具omega的身躯正卡在高潮的巅峰处，胡乱的散发着浓郁的发情信息，似乎唯有雄性用大量精液去浇灌，才得以平息。

任是定力再好的埃尔隆德，也无法抗拒这般诱惑。

本想结束的埃尔隆德，难以抑制的将性器重新插回肉穴中。

“啊啊啊...爱隆...啊”

瑟兰迪尔淫叫着，下体不停地迎合着挺动，

粗重的喘息，放荡的交合。

或许是离别时的遗憾太过深刻，又或许是思念成疾，二人疯狂的交合着，好像要把错过的全都补回来一般。

埃尔隆德只觉得性器被一圈圈的吸吮绞紧。

未能顺利喷泄而出情液，随着抽插，一小波一小波的溅出。瑟兰迪尔的高潮也随之一股股的攀升。

两条小腿在埃尔隆德臂弯中紧绷僵直，脚趾神经般的紧缩。

搂抱着不停痉挛的滑腻躯体，埃尔隆德竟也低低的呻吟了声。

高潮中的omega在埃尔隆德面前完全打开了通往孕育的通道。

性器前段的肉结已经不可逆转的卡在肉穴深处。

将要泻出精液的alpha气息令一些烛火猛地高涨，又倏地熄灭。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊...爱隆...啊啊啊啊啊”

终于，精液被深深的注入肚腹内，一股接着一股。

埃尔隆德背部的衣袍几乎要被瑟兰迪尔抓烂。

瑟兰迪尔高昂起美丽的头颅，如同一只等待受孕的雌兽，迎接着埃尔隆德的汩汩浇灌。

 

真是倾城祸水，尤物天成...

汗水自埃尔隆德的脸庞划过…有那么一瞬间，埃尔隆德觉得自己差点溺死在这诱人堕落的美丽身体里...

手指上的维雅迸发着璀璨的光芒。

瑟兰迪尔在这圣洁的光芒下，发出了一声宛如哀鸣的呻吟，便直直昏了过去。

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

 

当埃尔隆德重新返回宴会大厅时，已恢复了淡然平和的仪态。林迪尔立即在各族来宾的人群中发现了他，并远远的皱了皱眉。

领主中途换了衣服，而且...林迪尔在埃尔隆德周围不停的寻找着，那个惹人注目的密林之王也不见了踪影。

此时，瑟兰迪尔正躺在埃尔隆德的寝殿内的大床上。

也许是舟车劳顿导致的疲惫，也许是性爱时的精神过度紧张，在被埃尔隆德完全标记之时，瑟兰迪尔竟在高潮中厥了过去。  
月光透过巨大的落地窗洒进来，将这处处贵气优雅的寝殿弥漫上了一层旖旎的薄雾。瑟兰迪尔安静的睡颜在这柔雾中显得分外惹人怜爱。

手指轻轻滑过他仍旧微红的脸颊，埃尔隆德坐在床边轻轻叹了口气。

终是太急了些。

为瑟兰迪尔细心掖了掖被角，埃尔隆德满目柔情的注视了片刻，便起身离开了寝殿。

 

 

“不用那样看着我，格洛芬。”

埃尔隆德信步穿梭在宴会大厅内，一边与来宾亲切的举杯致意，一边对身旁随行的格洛芬德尔悄声说道。

上下打量了埃尔隆德好几眼，因为离的近，格洛芬德尔敏锐的嗅到了他身上沾染的一丝不易察觉的omega气味...

看着对方依旧挂着完美无缺的笑容，在宾客中从容自如的应对时，格洛芬德尔不禁抽了抽眼角。

“这身衣服换的不错。”

埃尔隆德也没转头看他，只是嘴唇动了动：“为了不引起骚动。”

格洛芬德尔咂舌，这得是多么淫靡浓郁的气味啊。即便换了几层衣服，也能在众多人流的气味中被他嗅到一丝...

“咳，瑟兰迪尔被你给标...”

埃尔隆德与一贵族来宾寒暄完，便用眼角危险地瞥了格洛芬德尔一眼。

格洛芬德尔了然的住了嘴。

看着远处的林迪尔时不时的被人叫住，不停的回答着为何瑟兰迪尔王提前离席的询问时，格洛芬德尔终于明白了beta的优势所在。

 

 

漫长的宴会终于在各方餍足之后结束。

挥去前来服侍的仆人后，埃尔隆德独自推开并带上了寝殿的厚重大门。

房间内的气息还算绵长平和。

脱下额冠，埃尔隆德只着了件单袍，月色中显得格外清瘦风雅。梳洗沉吟了片刻，埃尔隆德掀起床帏，小心翼翼的钻了进去。

看着这铺满了一床的金发，埃尔隆德将缩成一团的瑟兰迪尔往怀里带了带，顺势躺了下去。

瑞文戴尔从晚宴的喧闹中重回静谧，偶尔摇动的树枝和鸟儿扇动翅膀的声音，在夜里格外明显。

埃尔隆德感到怀中的躯体颤了颤。

“醒了？”

“嗯。”

“继续睡吧。”微醺的声音从瑟兰迪尔头顶传来。

低头吻了吻他的额头，埃尔隆德将臂弯继续搂紧了些。瑟兰迪尔任由他抱着，也轻搂上埃尔隆德的腰部。

二人头一次同床共枕，不带任何情欲，只有绵延的呼吸在彼此之间交缠着。

瑟兰迪尔在夜里睁着眼睛，根本无法入眠。埃尔隆德身上气味很好闻，混合着些许酒气。他略微贪婪的嗅着，往怀里又钻了钻。

头顶的呼吸变得绵长，他知道他睡着了。瑟兰迪尔从怀抱中仰起头，看着对方下巴的线条，又伸出手指，碰了碰埃尔隆德的嘴唇。

没有了额冠辫饰的束缚，如墨般的黑发披散开来，英挺的鼻梁在儒雅的面庞上投下一小片阴影。完全不同于白日里那永远威严稳重端持，也不同于情热交合时的肆意侵占，瑟兰迪尔还是第一次看到这样的埃尔隆德。

许是牢狱那旖旎一夜，让二人之间的爱情竟如命运一般无从逃避。他倾心于他，几乎不带挣扎的色授魂与。一年来，只靠着思念和期待，就能将这情愫不断的加深、延长。

终于躺在了他的怀里，可以闻着他的气味入睡。散尽了折磨他一年的沉重疲乏，瑟兰迪尔觉得连屋外的风声都是那么的悦耳。

可是...

连完整的话都未说上几句，就在偏厅与他大肆交合起来...被他抱着上下顶弄着，竟迫不及待的高潮了两次...

真是太放荡了。

 

看着埃尔隆德沉睡中安静的面庞，瑟兰迪尔想到自己就这样被他完全的标记，心下一阵羞窘。

连一句承诺都未得到，就这样将自己的底线全盘托出。自己以后就是他的人，也许已经怀上了他的孩子...翻出了埃尔隆德的怀抱，瑟兰迪尔越想越睡不着。

在无尽的甜蜜羞涩和懊恼中，瑟兰迪尔在瑞文戴尔的第一晚，就这样失眠了。

 

瑟兰迪尔不知道自己何时才昏沉的睡去。待到他醒来之时，已日上三竿。

他在床上翻了翻，又摸了摸身边的空余。埃尔隆德早早就起床了，今天瑞文戴尔依旧门庭若市。

掀开厚重的床帏，明媚的阳光不禁让他眯起了双眼。他注意到床头的精致小柜上，摆放着一支精心准备的新鲜胭脂色玫瑰。

瑟兰迪尔勾起了一边唇角，起身伸了个懒腰。

“爱隆呢？”

“领主大人今日刚送走了维瑞亚人。罗斯洛立安将要西渡而去的精灵，将会在瑞文戴尔停留些日子。”

哦，他可真是忙。

抿下一口花茶，瑟兰迪尔边梳着长发，边腹诽着。

连续几日，埃尔隆德都夜夜晚归，又早早离去。唯有夜里片刻的交颈缠绵和每天清晨一支玫瑰，才略微安抚了瑟兰迪尔的心。

 

“当日你说这不过是错觉，为何又突然想通了？”埃尔隆德轻抚着瑟兰迪尔的小腹。

“我不过是低估了对你的倾慕。”

埃尔隆德在背后轻笑了声，啄了下他裸露在外的脖颈。

“我也是对你日思夜想辗转反侧...”板正过瑟兰迪尔，让他注视着自己的眼睛。

“若我曾经做过一些可能令你厌恶的举动，瑟兰，请相信我，那不过是因为我对你有着失魂彻骨的疯狂渴望。”

“花言巧语。”

瑟兰迪尔轻轻捶打了下对方坚实的胸膛，埋入怀中，心中疑虑横生。

 

因着身体原因，埃尔隆德没有许可他参与打猎活动，只是让他安心休养。

他觉得自己像是一只被囚禁在精美牢笼里的金丝雀，只能等待着主人的投喂。

他胸腔中满溢着疑问和思念，他不想和埃尔隆德曾经的情人一样，沉醉在这虚幻的美好和不安中。

 

这日，瑟兰迪尔漫无目的的游荡在花园中，在角落里发现了一支似曾相识的兰花。似乎想到了什么，瑟兰迪尔心中电光火石一般闪过了诸多画面。

颦起眉头，心中的不安渐渐扩大，连日来的焦虑也随之涨溢。

 

这种兰花稀世罕见，长湖镇的人类曾将之作为礼物赠与密林国王。为何瑞文戴尔也有一朵？

远处传来诺多的号角声，是埃尔隆德率队而归。

 

花园里多了些匆忙的踪影，罗斯洛立安的精灵步履轻盈。

瑟兰迪尔兀自沉浸在自己的世界里，直到一缕熟悉的气息扫过身边。

 

“！”

瑟兰迪尔惊讶的回头，那人也有些震惊的看向了他。

这是一位来自黄金森林的游吟诗人，有着一头微卷的银发和一双忧郁的眼睛。

自己日夜贪婪的的气息竟同时在另外一个人身上出现。

他也被埃尔隆德标记了！

瑟兰迪尔的心几乎堕入谷底。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

 

换下了一身戎装的埃尔隆德，匆匆在寝宫中找到了瑟兰迪尔。见他正安静的站在一幅画前，埃尔隆德心里一暖，脚步也慢了下来。

瑟兰迪尔好整以暇的站着，金发遮住了他的脸，看不清表情。

“爱隆，这幅油画可是画的最后联盟之战？”

埃尔隆德负着手，走到瑟兰迪尔身边，“是，巴拉多之围。”

“吉尔加拉德是个伟大的王者，可是…”没有忽略埃尔隆德有些哀伤的神情，瑟兰迪尔轻靠在对方的肩上。

“最为智慧的诺多精灵，却因费诺贪恋宝钻，世世代代与黑暗纠缠，走向堕落。爱隆，你我都知道这其中原因。”瑟兰迪尔抬起头，眼睛直直的看着他。

 

埃尔隆德揽过他的肩膀，“诺多一族已堕入万劫不复的深渊，我们不断的向魔苟斯发动一次又一次的战争，眼看着亲族不断的衰亡，我们无法改变，也无法逃离。这是宿命，瑟兰。”

 

“一切皆源自贪欲。贪恋他人之物固然危险，一心想要独占属于自己的事物，也会导致诸般可怕的后果。”  
一语双关，似乎说给对方听，也似乎说给自己听。

“世间万物，难得放下。”

“爱隆，你可有难以放下之人？”

“当然。” 

埃尔隆德眼底充满着温情的笑意，“对于你，想要握在手心，却如逆风执炬一般，烈焰灼手，仍无法放开。”

瑟兰迪尔的表情微动，却未再言语。

“可有哪里不舒服？”察觉到了一丝僵硬，埃尔隆德有些关切的问道。

“爱隆，你与我不同。我只求固守安逸，而你想要的是世间大爱。但凡成大爱之人，皆是薄情。”瑟兰迪尔轻靠在对方的肩膀上，垂着眸子。

“为什么突然这样讲？”埃尔隆德挑了挑眉。

半晌，瑟兰迪尔终于艰难的开口， “在你心中最重要的是社稷责任，情爱不过是生命中点缀的花边…在你心中，我可同你曾经那些情人一样？” 

埃尔隆德紧皱着眉头，不言一语。

“不说那便是了。” 

似乎坐实了内心最深处的不安，瑟兰迪尔近乎不给自己任何退路。

“你的那些情话与手段，不知用在了多少人身上...我不过是你漫长生命中的又一次艳遇。当日里狠下心肠妄图了断一切，却总是被你玩弄于鼓掌之间...”

埃尔隆德看着他，瑟兰迪尔故作冷静的面皮下，隐藏着焦虑的火焰。

“你我成为有情人虽时日不长，但毕竟已相识千年。我是何等之人你应该最了解不过。” 

抿了抿嘴角，埃尔隆德叹了口气，继续说道，“若我做了什么你无法接受之事，请你相信我，那只是因我对你的疯狂渴望与思念。”

伸出长臂，将对方瑟瑟发抖的身体重新揽过。

“更何况，你已孕育了我的子嗣，莫要动气，为难了自己的身体。” 手掌抚摸着瑟兰迪尔的小腹，声音轻柔。

瑟兰迪尔挣扎着离开埃尔隆德怀抱。

“今日我在花园中遇到一个带有你的气息的omega...一个游吟诗人。这你又做何解释？”

埃尔隆德面露疑色，终于放开了他。 

“我信任你，以为你不同于其他随意的alpha，没成想，你也同他们一样。如此，这个孩子不要也罢。”

瑟兰迪尔低沉着嗓音，咄咄逼人。

埃尔隆德心中惊疑不已，“瑟兰迪尔，你究竟想要如何？” 

“打掉孩子，你寻你的欢，我回我的密林，你我两不相欠。” 

“胡闹。”

听到如此话语，纵是温和儒雅如埃尔隆德，表情也难得阴婺。

“你既已是我的人，我定不会辜负于你。”

本来做怒目状的瑟兰迪尔，听到这话后，反而心尖一酸，眼露悲戚之意。

埃尔隆德见状，心生怜惜，语气也平缓了些，安抚着说道：“瑟兰，你我相处的时日尚浅，将来的走向如何，你我都无法知晓。暂时无法给予你应有的名分，是我的过错，但也实属现实无奈。你我都有责任在身，待魔物散去，你我再行商议，好不好？”

瑟兰迪尔心中千回百转，表面倒也平静了些。

“至于你今天遇到的人，我自会去处理。”  
敛了敛锋芒的眼神，埃尔隆德恢复了稳持的样子。

 

埃尔隆德有些心烦意乱，负手在回廊里走来走去。

对于他曾经的omega，埃尔隆德从不过问也不打扰，情缘终了就一拍即散，毫不拖泥带水，一切不过如是。

此次黄金森林的精灵大批前来告别，竟也有过去的情人出现在其中，并且被瑟兰迪尔撞到。

这样的事故也是让埃尔隆德心惊不已。

“啊哈，喜闻乐见”  
格洛芬德尔简直笑开了花。

没好气的瞪了他一眼，埃尔隆德有些疲惫的坐在椅子上，捏了捏鼻梁。

格洛芬德尔笑意盈盈的看着他，“alpha一生中难免会标记几个omega，我就标记了…额…忘了多少个了”

“你当我与你一样？”

“也是，真难以想象，你们即便相处了几十年也未曾标…说好听点是谨慎负责，说难听点那就是…好吧，您真是alpha界的奇迹。”格洛芬德尔露出一个欠打的笑容。

“不过，为什么时隔这么久，他身上还会带有你的气息？看来他真是对你无法忘怀。”格洛芬德尔笑着说道。

“格洛芬，如果你有无尽的精力需要消耗的话，何不去多尔戈多查探下那死灵法师究竟为何物？”

见眼前这个高大精灵越说越幸灾乐祸，埃尔隆德语气不善地打断了他。

格洛芬戴尔摸了摸鼻子，依旧不怕死的说道：

“碰上瑟兰迪尔这样高傲的、占有欲不输alpha的omega，您就该有准备。当初为何要死心眼的非要得到他不可呢？”

要他是一定的，只是…的确是快了些。

埃尔隆德抚着嘴唇，沉吟片刻，而后缓缓站起身，踱着步子。

“格洛芬，有的人金玉其表却败絮其中，有的人道貌岸然虚情假意，但当你突然遇到了那个比双圣树的光芒更加明亮的人时，你会觉得其他都只若浮云。占有欲也好，小性子也罢，权当情趣磨合，我甘之如饴。”

 

格洛芬戴尔咋舌，“那您可曾了解他的过去？他就确定他没被其他alpha染指过？”

埃尔隆德不置可否。

关于自己的过往，埃尔隆德很坦然，也没有什么可藏着掖着。在他和瑟兰迪尔还只是普通朋友时，对方应该就有所耳闻。

牢狱中发生情事之时，瑟兰迪尔还用这个打趣过他。

他若想全部了解和掌控，埃尔隆德也不会阻拦他分毫。

他以为瑟兰迪尔可以接受这些过往。

只是，对于瑟兰迪尔的过去，他却处于完全的无知状态。

“您难道真的全然不了解？”  
“是的。”

格洛芬德尔的嘴巴简直能装下一枚鸡蛋。

越是优质的alpha，传播自己基因的能力就越强，个别omega甚至会以被优质alpha标记为荣。

与追求omega的纯洁性不同，alpha被认为越有阅历越优秀。

还真是头一次见到被omega嫌弃过往，而alpha却不追究的现象。

埃尔隆德抬了抬衣袖，坐回椅子，重重叹了口气。

“他若想说，自然会说。”

“哈，好吧。”格洛芬德尔耸了耸肩，只是感叹陷入情热中的精灵是如此盲目荒唐，他也只能希望领主大人能自求多福。

 

瑟兰迪尔拖曳着埃尔隆德为他量身定制的长袍，穿行在走廊间。

未带任何装饰，精致的面庞毫无血色。

路过的精灵无不低下头，快步躲开。

走廊的拐角处，站着一个银卷发的精灵，正摆弄着手中的书卷。感触到由远及近气息的碰撞，指尖微微抖了抖。

瑟兰迪尔站定在他身后，用眼角细细打量着这个瘦弱的精灵，周身溢满了肃杀之气。

“瑟兰迪尔王。”

精灵转过身，低垂下眸子，行礼，优美空灵的嗓音萦绕。

嗓子是不错，瑟兰迪尔眯起眼睛。

“你知道我是谁，我就不与你多废口舌了。”

“？”

“离开中土，离开埃尔隆德，永远都不许出现在他面前。”


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

“欧瑞费尔之子，尊敬的密林之王，与您相比，我不过是一个漂浮于尘世间的蝼蚁。”

“但是，我虽卑微，却绝不屈服于强权，是去是留，唯有我心能指挥得了我。”

瑟兰迪尔忘不了那双带着幽怨的倔强眼神。

他深感被冲撞被冒犯，有那么一瞬间，他甚至想抽出长剑，教训下这个以下犯上的精灵。

手指在宽大的袖子下动了动，瑟兰迪尔高昂起下巴，终是没有继续动作。

的确，他是罗斯洛立安的人，并非自己的子民，尤其还是在瑞文戴尔，在这里教训了他显然不合礼数。

瑟兰迪尔还不想被人冠以任性妄为的名号。

被瑟兰迪尔周身散发出的危险气息所震慑，精灵低垂下了眉目。

轻哼了声，瑟兰迪尔努力维持着王者形象，拂袖而去。

 

但凡瑟兰迪尔所过之处，一路上气压骤低。

 

固执的独占念想曾经让瑟兰迪尔冲动的想过中断这段关系，但既然已经走到了这一步，一切都无法回头。

更何况，他爱埃尔隆德。

他觉得他的声音如此动听而有磁性，他会因他的温柔而内心颤栗，甚至还会因他不经意间流露出的无奈而心生恶作剧的心。

他告诉自己，就是他了。

他知道这一切都太快，宴会那晚，他甚至害怕自己的主动投怀送抱会被拒绝…

在纠结中甜蜜，在忧虑中渴望。

 

轻瞥到那株兰花，瑟兰迪尔心绪万千。

 

焦虑的情绪在紧张和不安中不断的发酵，也许是孕有子嗣的缘故，才会如此敏感和脆弱。

这种面对未知恐惧的滋味，瑟兰迪尔在自父亲战亡后，已经许久没有尝到过。

 

就这样漫无目的的走到花园深处，随意的拨开一处繁乱的藤条，眼前的景象则令他震惊不已。

 

————————————————————

埃尔隆德推开房门，闻到房间中浓郁的气味，不禁皱了皱眉。

“为何要这样做？”

合上了书卷，精灵轻呼了一口气，“您终于舍得来看我了，可是为了瑟兰迪尔王而来？”

“为何你的身上会有我的气息？”

埃尔隆德慢慢走近他，直入话题。

 

—————————————————————

瑟兰迪尔活了三个纪元，大大小小的泉水见过无数，却未曾见过如此动人的美景。

风韵旖旎，秀丽氤氲，仿若是雨中睡莲。 因着水温蒸腾起一层薄雾，神奇的是，远处巍峨山脉上的皑皑白雪，竟也能穿透弥漫的雾气，映入潋滟的碧水中。

瑟兰迪尔闻着岸边花朵的芬芳和泥土的清香，解开了衣袍。

想必这里便是埃尔隆德信中所写之处。

裸身潜入水中，温热的触感惹得瑟兰迪尔一阵哆嗦。

金发在美丽的水中散开着，光洁白皙的躯体暗藏在雾气中。

叮咚水声引起了瑟兰迪尔的注意。原来是泉水岸边一侧，竟屹立有精美雕刻的大理石像，泉水从石像手中的壶嘴里汩汩流出。

凑近过去，瑟兰迪尔看着那与自己有着同样面庞的石像，明媚的笑意显现在眉宇间，嘴角骄傲的扬起。

 

石像几乎与真人等身，衣衫半拢，神情清冷纯洁，眼角却略带妩媚…

 

如此巨型名贵的石料，单是转运来瑞文戴尔，便是要费不少资金人力…细腻传神的雕工，每一寸都好似真人的肌肤一般，在中土大陆上，唯能出自精巧的诺多精灵之手。

也是大费周章，耗费心血。

他甚至想象的到，埃尔隆德日夜伏在案边，精心在图纸上描画的场景。

爱隆这个家伙，竟然为自己立了尊像，果真会讨人欢心。

泉水潺潺，水帘铿锵，宛如玉带轻飘，明珠四溅。

 

————————————————————

“在您前往长湖镇后，我也去过…”

“原来如此。你也去了塔纱的住处，索要了那株兰花吗？”

“…是的。”银发精灵没有了与瑟兰迪尔冲撞的勇气，面对埃尔隆德的注视，他略有心虚的移开了目光。

埃尔隆德有些头疼的扶额，“你应该知道，那株兰花绝非一般兰花，它的种子注入了我体内的信息素，但凡养育此花的人都会因我的信息素而被短暂的标记。”

精灵不发一语，默默的继续侍弄着手中的诗集。

短暂的沉默让气氛变得更加凝重。

“我知道，我都知道。”精灵优美的嗓音环绕在房间中，“我只是，想让自己感受下，被您标记之后的感觉…此次前来，我亦心存侥幸，渴望再次吸引您的目光…”

埃尔隆德心生无奈，惋惜的说道：“当初因你年轻气盛不安分于我身边，再加之你的亲族反对，我们未能走到最后，如今已过去了四百余年，缘分已尽，你也该有新的生活。”

精灵看着对方手指上的那枚维雅，沉寂着，没有丝毫的光亮。终于明白一切皆已成往事，泪水蓄满了眼眶。

“你我相处了那么久，却都不标记我，我也从未听说你会标记了谁。为什么，与瑟兰迪尔短暂的几面就定了终身？”

 

埃尔隆德抬手将精灵脸庞上的眼泪拭去，“莫要沉浸在过去，回到维林诺，好好的生活。”

他哀伤的望着埃尔隆德，他的星辰，终于不再等待他。如今，他只在密林的树冠间闪耀。

 

————————————————————

格洛芬戴尔看着手中的一包药草，单手掂了掂。

对于瑟兰迪尔，领主真是一刻都不能分心。

他的现在的任务是偷偷将这包药草投入温泉中。按领主大人的说法，这药草可以安抚情绪，强身保胎……

一阵水声引起了他的注意。

“！”

格洛芬戴尔将嘴中叼着的柳条吐掉，迅速潜藏起来。

该死，瑟兰迪尔竟然自己找到了这里。

“是谁？”

这下好了，进也不是，退也不是。

心下横了横，格洛芬戴尔咬牙站起了身。

“原来是你。”

“瑟兰迪尔王。”

因沐浴过双圣树的光辉，格洛芬戴尔比在中土出生的精灵，更加强壮高大。

不同于埃尔隆德会刻意控制自身的alpha气息，格洛芬戴尔一直随性而为。他这忽的一起身，给瑟兰迪尔造成的影响却是不小。

格洛芬戴尔见对方裸身潜在水中，又因池水清澈难隐春光，不免有些尴尬的咳了咳。

 

“退下去！”

瑟兰迪尔虽有孕在身，omega的信息素已不如之前强劲，但还是对侵入者有着激烈的抵触。

“哎，不要误会，我是来…”

“退下去！”

alpha和omega的气息竟暧昧的纠缠了起来。

被不是所爱之人的气息控制，这让瑟兰迪尔很好不受，无助的往里缩了缩。

一时间，静谧的池水旁涌动起了气流，水面波纹浮现。

 

旖旎的氛围被软靴踩踏树叶的声音传所打断，二人纷纷看向了那处。

 

一阵清风忽的袭来，来人的衣袍猎猎作响，上下翻飞。

 

“爱隆！”

“领主大人！”

 

埃尔隆德的面目肃然，飞扬的眉型更填凛冽之气，目光停留在二人之间，肃穆的表情不发一语。

 

岸边的格洛芬戴尔见此情形，心想怕是领主误会了，暗道了一声糟糕。

 

随着埃尔隆德周身释放出来的气息，水面波纹骤起，池边树木摇曳不止。

 

被如此强大压制性的alpha气息所震慑，格洛芬戴尔还未来得及解释，就瞬间感受到了强烈的痛苦。

 

因着维雅所感受到的力量，四周瞬间风起云涌，整个瑞文戴尔的天空都为之变色。


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

瑞文戴尔因维雅之力量才得以四季如春，现在却顷刻间乌云密布，气流的对冲惊起了成群的鸟雀，景象甚是骇人。

格洛芬德尔并未做任何抵抗，瞬间收敛起了玩世不恭的姿态，与埃尔隆德相冲撞的alpha气息也即刻收回，竟单膝向着埃尔隆德的方向跪了下去。

埃尔隆德的眼底深沉，在岸边负手而立，等待着二人下一步的解释。

“领主大人，我与瑟兰迪尔王在此处相遇纯属偶然，望您不要误解。”

纵是平常放纵不羁惯了的格洛芬德尔，此刻也低着头颅，语气无比恭敬。

alpha对于所标记的omega会有什么样的占有欲，身为alpha的他最了解不过。

埃尔隆德注视片刻，眼底的沉婺逐渐散去。

一时间，无人说话。

仿佛有一个巨大的气流罩，罩在了此处，高压封闭在其中，让人无法喘息。

不知过了多久，埃尔隆德终于扬了扬下巴，对格洛芬德尔说道：“你先下去。”

格洛芬德尔暗暗吁了口气，他感到那股逼人的、几乎要渗入骨髓中的高压终于和缓了下来。  
得到特赦的他站起身，将自己的气息收敛的死死的，一一向水中的瑟兰迪尔和岸边的埃尔隆德行了个礼，快速离开了这个是非之处。  
瑟兰迪尔在水中轻喘着，微睁开了双眸。裸露在水外的肩膀肌肤上，泌出了细细的汗珠。  
自幼成长在多瑞亚斯，一直过着贵族生活，在密林中也被周密的保护着的瑟兰迪尔，还是第一次感受到如此恐怖的雄性alpha信息素，宣誓着对自我领地的占有。瑟兰迪尔心如擂鼓，全身皆已麻痹。  
如大风过境一般，池边以及花园周围全部被埃尔隆德的气味严密的覆盖住。  
令人窒息的高气压随同上空的乌云一同渐渐散去，露出了皎洁的月光。

茫茫星辰重新笼罩了瑞文戴尔，一切如初，仿若之前的风云变幻只是幻觉一场。

 

此刻此地，埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔二人，一个在岸上衣冠整洁，一个在水里光裸着胴体。只有石像处的流水潺潺，划开了夜晚的静谧。

瑟兰迪尔平缓了下心绪，在水中站起了身，长臂一伸，将扔在岸边的衣袍披上，包裹住柔滑的身体。

肌肤上的水意将衣袍濡湿，紧紧的帖覆在了身上，展露出一派窈窕。

“瑟兰，我需要你的解释。”

瑟兰迪尔任由池水将衣袍的下摆打湿，想起白日里被埃尔隆德曾经的情人所顶撞的情形，本已平复下的心绪忽的被挑起。

“就如格洛芬德尔所说，我与他相遇此处纯属偶然，从没有过任何接触。我可以更详细的解释，如果你还需要的话。”

一边说着一边淌着水慢慢向埃尔隆德的方向走过去。月光在埃尔隆德的身后倾泻下来，照亮了瑟兰迪尔艳丽的面庞。

他只拢了拢外袍，白玉般的长腿随着步伐若隐若现。

“倒是你，埃尔隆德，尊贵的埃兰迪尔之子。你是不是也应该向我解释一下…”诱惑浑然天成，嘴角却噙着一抹冷笑。

“我到底需要和多少omega同时分享你的垂怜？”

埃尔隆德看着对方腰臀的线条，皱了皱眉。瑟兰迪尔与格洛芬德尔的事先搁置再说，倒是瑟兰迪尔的腰腹部…

瑟兰迪尔的蓝眸充溢着焦躁和不安，就那么直勾勾的望着岸上的人影。对方没有任何表态和举动，这更是让瑟兰迪尔惴惴不安。

omega怀孕后本就脆弱无比，被之前alpha的信息气流冲击后，几乎让他卧在水中无法起身。  
唯凭借着一股执拗的念头才得以让他迈开了步伐。

温泉水汽不断的在夜间蒸腾，瑟兰迪尔忽感眼前一黑，便要一头跌进水中。

 

“！”

埃尔隆德只是注视着对方微微隆起的腰线若有所思，被瑟兰迪尔突然间的状况惊了一身汗。

来不及脱下衣袍蹬掉靴子，直接跃入池中。

水面惊起浪花，顾不得其他，埃尔隆德展开长臂，一把搂住了几乎要晕倒在水中的瑟兰迪尔。

哪知刚触碰到他的温热的身体，便被他用力气倔强的推开。

埃尔隆德被突如其来的力道推的一个重心不稳，噗通一声坐进了水中。

温泉池边水位不深，见瑟兰迪尔摇摇欲坠的往岸边走去，埃尔隆德焦急的从水中站起来，向他的方向追去。

水的阻力因浸湿的衣料而增加数倍，埃尔隆德踉跄着步子，终于抓住了瑟兰迪尔的肩膀，手腕一个使力，将对方紧紧的扣住。

“放开我！”

“瑟兰！”

见挣扎不过，瑟兰迪尔竟伸手抓起岸边的长剑，一个转身，挥剑向后舞去！

埃尔隆德只觉得一道寒光在眼前划过，一边震惊的放开他，一边顺着剑锋后仰，向后急退一步，堪堪躲开了凌厉的剑势。

瑟兰迪尔美目怒睁，剑尖指向埃尔隆德。

莹白的剑光下，埃尔隆德脖颈处渗出一道血丝。

濡湿的衣衫几近透明，大片的肌肤因剧烈的动作在空气中裸露着。

埃尔隆德还未来得及开口，瑟兰迪尔又挥舞着长剑一招一招的袭来。仿佛要将心中所有的委屈全部化作又快又狠的招式，横劈竖砍。

埃尔隆德心中郁郁不快，因担忧着对方的身体，倒也不会对他如何。

这其中有重重误会，再是着急也只能待对方平息了情绪才好讲明，只好无奈的一次次避开。

水滴随着金色的发梢飞舞，瑟兰迪尔身子在月光下就如同飘飞的花瓣儿一样，变幻出极为优美的姿态。埃尔隆德收敛着气息，一边细细观察对方一边举重若轻的化解招式。

见他气喘吁吁，似乎早已不堪重负，埃尔隆德目光一凛，不再与他慢慢周旋，徒手抓住瑟兰迪尔执剑的手腕，手下一个使力，将长剑顺势舞了一个圈，化去力道，咣当一声，丢上岸边。埃尔隆德长袖一挥，便从后方将瑟兰迪尔紧紧搂入怀中。

“放开我！”瑟兰迪尔的美眸中蓄满了委屈的泪水。

“冷静点，听我慢慢解释。”继续箍紧怀中身躯，生怕一个不注意又出什么闪失。

“谁要听你的花言巧语！”

挣动之间，瑟兰迪尔脚下卵石一滑，天旋地转，惊呼一声，连带着身后搂着他的埃尔隆德，双双跌入池水中，顿时水花四溅。


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章

 

池边水虽不深，但也没了腰。瑟兰迪尔在跌入水中的一瞬间，意识被汹涌而来的泉水淹没，只剩下一片空白。脊背并未磕碰到池底的卵石，他只感觉到一个厚厚的肉垫托住了他。

 

埃尔隆德全身被压入了水底，坚硬的卵石悉数被他用自己的身躯隔了开来。一手托住瑟兰迪尔的腰，一手用力撑起，屏住呼吸，脚下一个使力，呼啦一声，将二人从泉水中拖拽而出。

 

“咳咳咳咳咳！”

刚一脱离水面，瑟兰迪尔便剧烈的咳了起来。

 

埃尔隆德连忙将他搂了过来。还好并未受伤，只是慌张乱了神，呛了不少水。

 

瑟兰迪尔继续胡乱使着仅剩不多的蛮力，一边捶打着埃尔隆德的胸膛，一边蹬着腿。

 

因着他的挣扎扑腾，水面再次激起了阵阵水花，飞溅到埃尔隆德的脸上。

 

眯起眼睛，埃尔隆德心下一横，决定不再陪他胡闹，长臂在水下一捞，打横抱起瑟兰迪尔，拖着湿透的长袍，迈开长腿便向岸边走去。

 

“你！…放我下来！”

 

“别乱动，再摔一次我可不能保证你不会受伤。”

 

瑟兰迪尔仰起头，也不敢再胡乱挣动，只是怒睁着美眸，盯着对方。

 

拖着沉重的衣袍，埃尔隆德抱着怀中精灵，终于艰难的走到了岸边。

 

四下寻觅了一番，埃尔隆德找到了一个较为柔软平缓的草地。这里与池水相连，倾斜的坡度刚好合适，可以让瑟兰迪尔上半身躺在岸边草地，下半身泡在温泉池中。

 

埃尔隆德小心翼翼的将瑟兰迪尔轻放下来。

 

“内袍都湿了，黏在身上小心着凉。”

 

埃尔隆德玄色黑发被池水浸湿，一缕一缕的粘黏在一起，不停的滴着水。抬眼看了看瑟兰迪尔，见他不言一语，只是躺在那里，胸膛起伏着，头扭到了一边。

 

心下叹了口气，埃尔隆德想伸手拨一拨瑟兰迪尔额前的金发，却被对方歪过头避开。

 

埃尔隆德本就郁结无比，瑟兰迪尔这一举动更是火上浇油。

 

“！”

 

瑟兰迪尔忽的感觉到一个阴影压了过来。

 

埃尔隆德的胳膊支撑在瑟兰迪尔头部的一侧，另一只手上使力将他的下巴强硬的拧了过去，强迫性的让瑟兰迪尔与他居高临下的目光接触到一起。

 

埃尔隆德深灰色的眼眸沉婺着，周身散溢着不可拒绝的强势气息。

 

瑟兰迪尔感到自己的下巴被他捏的生疼。

 

之前与格洛芬德尔相冲撞的alpha气息还未散去，又平添新的一波，指向性再明显不过，他在逼迫他屈服。

 

瑟兰迪尔的声音颤抖着，蓝眸几乎要迸发火焰来，“混…混蛋埃尔隆德！别以为我现在这样你就万事大吉，可以左拥右抱！”

 

埃尔隆德气的想笑，也不解释，直接照着那个正吐露着言语的唇瓣，俯下身去。

 

瑟兰迪尔咬了咬下唇，伸手抓过岸边的长剑，嗖的一声，横在埃尔隆德与自己之间。

 

又来！埃尔隆德怒极反笑。

 

锋利的剑身正对着埃尔隆德脖颈的伤痕，似乎埃尔隆德再进一步，就会被无情的划开喉管。

 

这次埃尔隆德并未躲开，深深的注视瑟兰迪尔片刻，嘴角扬起一个弧度，竟迎着泛着寒光的刀刃继续俯下身去！

 

“你…”

 

瑟兰迪尔难以置信的抖了一下。

 

原本一个细细浅浅的刀痕，随着埃尔隆德附身的动作，被切割开来，皮开肉绽！

 

埃尔隆德的脸庞愈来愈近，交缠的呼吸中夹杂着浓重的血腥气。

 

在瑟兰迪尔震惊的目光中，埃尔隆德吻住了他的嘴唇。

 

脖颈间的伤口皮肉正向外翻卷着，雪白的刀刃被鲜血染红，大量殷红色的液体顺着剑锋滴落。

 

似乎连呼吸都是那么痛苦，埃尔隆德禁闭着双眼，眉宇紧锁。动作却依旧温柔，舔舐着身下精灵红润的唇舌。

 

瑟兰迪尔睁大着含满泪水的双眼，执着长剑的手不停的退缩，抖如筛糠。

 

终于，他推开埃尔隆德的拥吻，将长剑收回，并用力的扔了出去。

 

埃尔隆德的伤口骇人，肌理被整齐切割的痕迹晃的瑟兰迪尔心尖一阵抽搐。

 

若再深一点，后果真是不堪想象。

 

瑟兰迪尔难以抑制胸腔中满溢出来的心痛，猛地扑进埃尔隆德的怀里。

 

“你是傻瓜吗？为什么不躲开！”

 

承受着被瑟兰迪尔一头扎进怀中的冲击力，埃尔隆德一个措手不及轻微晃了晃。

 

抬手揽住他，顺势平躺了下来，让瑟兰迪尔窝趴在自己的胸膛上。

 

“相比于被你误解，倒不如死在你手上。”

 

窝在埃尔隆德怀中的瑟兰迪尔，感受到对方胸腔的震颤。

 

这个不要命的家伙，竟还笑得出来。

 

从怀抱中抬起头，瑟兰迪尔皱紧粗眉，爬起来就要上岸。

 

月光下，瑟兰迪尔近乎全裸的胴体光滑柔腻，让埃尔隆德难以移开目光。

 

“咳，别忙活了，我没事。”

 

揽住瑟兰迪尔，随手使了个咒语，血势即被止住。

 

瑟兰迪尔放心了些，但脖颈的惨烈状仍让他心有余悸。

 

手刃过无数生灵，今日竟见不得这伤口。

 

他也是算定自己会心软。

 

“罢了，我哪里误会了你，说来听听。”

 

“可还要这般胡闹？”埃尔隆德挑眉反问，语气颇为严厉。

 

那伤口再偏一毫即致命，虽然埃尔隆德身体强健医术高明，但养好它少说也得月余。

 

瑟兰迪尔低垂下金色的头颅。

 

埃尔隆德见他终于温顺了些，慢慢催动维雅的力量，调息起来。

 

“怎样？好些了吗？”

 

瑟兰迪尔的蓝眸里流露着担忧。

 

彼此潮湿的身体紧贴着，埃尔隆德睁开眼，见他一副心痛模样，轻笑了笑，目光却在对方腰臀处流连。

 

“别动，先让我摸一摸。”

 

看着对方眯起眼睛，盯着自己身体一副若有所思样，瑟兰迪尔莫名红了脸。

 

“就算是伤成这样，你…你也能有淫邪心思。”瑟兰迪尔有些羞恼。

 

“放心，就摸一摸，不做其他。”

 

埃尔隆德话音刚落，便利索的将瑟兰迪尔剥了个干净。

 

埃尔隆德的面容略带虚弱，但仍旧一副正经八百禁欲十足的模样，手下动作却毫不含糊。

 

瑟兰迪尔身上仅有的一层单衣，也随着水流漂走了。

 

手臂微微使力，将瑟兰迪尔水下的双腿分开，使其跨坐在自己的身上。

 

埃尔隆德一只手抚着他的腰，一手在那光滑诱人的躯体上来回抚摸。

 

“嗯…别光顾着摸，你的解…解释呢？”

 

瑟兰迪尔感受着手掌的温度，眼角流露出些许春意。

 

因着受孕，曾经肌理分明的肌肉线条已经模糊，多出了一层薄薄的脂肪，摸起来更加柔软，被温泉水汽蒸过后，如若凝脂一般。

 

“呃…啊…不要摸了…回答我”

 

红嫩的乳首被乳晕包围，在温泉的雾气中显得格外艳丽，肆意散发着诱惑的气息。胸肌的轮廓已经见不到，取而代之的是圆润的胸部线条。

 

“我从未标记过他，他身上的气味并非我造成。”

 

“怎么…可能…”

 

埃尔隆德的手情不自禁的游移过去，手掌抓起胸部捏了捏，惊叹的说道：

 

“竟然这么早就胀了…”

 

瑟兰迪尔有些难耐的挺起胸部，面色羞窘，发出低沉的呻吟声，浑身酥麻。

 

二人的下体均浸泡在水中，水流的缓冲并未让双方性器直接碰触。

 

孕期的omega情欲减退，但被周围密布的alpha气息所勾引，加之埃尔隆德淫靡的抚摸，肉穴的分泌物竟比平常还要多了些。

 

埃尔隆德知他情动，摸的爽利，顺着腰线摸下来，便到了水下隐藏的浑圆臀部。

 

“这里…也肥厚了些…”

 

埃尔隆德轻笑着，拢住在池水中浸泡的蜜穴。滑腻的臀肉因手掌的揉捏掀起一层波浪。


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章

因着受孕的关系，瑟兰迪尔的皮下脂肪日益丰满。整个人在温泉水汽的蒸腾中，皮肤白里透红，腰肢的曲线反射出一种圆润的光泽。

埃尔隆德捧了一掌心水，捂在瑟兰迪尔微微鼓起的蜜穴处。

夜间的水温渐渐变得很高，这一捧水包围住穴口，热度激的瑟兰迪尔一阵哆嗦。

他能感到穴内的肉道倏的收紧，而后又肆意的张大。一阵抽搐后再舒张开来，仿佛在饥渴的等待下一次浇灌。

反复几遍后，蜜穴已抽搐了多次，每次抽搐后都会变得愈加放荡。

几乎发烫的水温让瑟兰迪尔的密处更加敏感。

埃尔隆德将瑟兰迪尔的臀部托起，对已经变成艳红色、并微微张开的穴口露出了满意的笑容。

瑟兰迪尔通红着一张脸，嗔怪道：

“还…还带你这么玩的…”

“舒服么？”

埃尔隆德抚摸着嫩穴，那处如肉垫一般肥美厚实，滚烫而柔滑。摸了几下后，便毫不费力的伸进一个指头。

不同于以往那样紧致，怀有身孕的omega下体变得更加松软。

埃尔隆德细长的手指刚一进入这温暖所在，便被穴肉热情的吸吮裹弄起来。

“嗯…”

指尖处水意充沛，轻轻搅动了下，便能听到啧啧水声。

埃尔隆德绷紧嘴角，细心的将里处摸了摸。

穴内的肉壁光滑有弹性，正是孕者健康的征兆。

“啊…爱隆”

这边瑟兰迪尔却是受不住，情不自禁的荡漾起腰臀来。

“别动。”

埃尔隆德一边轻声安抚着，一边小心抽出手指。指尖上粘连着透明的液体，拉出一道银丝。

埃尔隆德用指腹碾了碾，又凑近鼻尖嗅了嗅。

蜜穴分泌的淫液清澈通透，也很好闻。有瑟兰迪尔独有的清雅成熟的味道。

“你…你还闻！”

埃尔隆德为瑟兰迪尔检查完后，刚放下心，就挨了一记掐。

只见坐于身上的精灵，正美目盈盈的望着他。

还向他颤抖着张开大腿，露着新鲜嫩红的肉穴…

埃尔隆德叹气，抓住瑟兰迪尔一只手，向他身后的水中摸去。

一个圆滚粗长的肉刃早已挺立。瑟兰迪尔几乎能摸出那上面的青筋。

“现在你的身体不宜行房事。”

埃尔隆德面色毫无异样，只是额头细密的汗珠显露出他也正忍的痛苦。

“都怪你…非要摸。摸的我想要了…”

瑟兰迪尔抓住对方的阴茎，朝上紧贴于埃尔隆德的腹部，一屁股坐在那坚硬火热的肉刃上，竟就着分泌出的情液上下滑动起来。

“……”

埃尔隆德绷的紧紧的表情终于有了一丝裂痕。

粗长的茎身被火热的肉穴不停的摩擦着，粘满了黏滑的淫液。

有那么一瞬间，埃尔隆德就想顺着对方的动作，一个深插进去，然后搅的那勾人的密处汁液飞溅。

连忙抓住那个不停耸动的腰肢，埃尔隆德面露无奈。

“那帮你吸出来可好？只要你别再动了…”

“用嘴…吸我下面？”

“嗯。”

“那可不行，我要是喷了…”

不由分说，埃尔隆德臂上使力，将瑟兰迪尔的白嫩臀处拖拽到自己的头部上方，将水润的肉穴亮出来，并分开他的双腿支撑在头部的两侧。

“没事，随便喷，我接着。”

说着，埃尔隆德便伸舌舔上了颤抖的红嫩穴口。

“啊啊…啊啊…”

瑟兰迪尔湿润着一双蓝眸，长长的睫毛如蝶翼般颤抖着。

在中土大陆最为贤明的领袖面前展开如此淫态…

埃尔隆德…他是标记了自己的alpha，他是腹中孩子的父亲…

瑟兰迪尔想到这里，竟近乎神经质一般的夹紧了双腿。

埃尔隆德从高温的蜜穴中抽出唇舌，将他双腿再次耐心的拨开。

“别紧张。”

轻抚了下瑟兰迪尔汗湿的脊背，埃尔隆德将注意力重新放回蜜穴处。

手指扒开肉穴周围隆起的褶皱，露出里面红彤彤的黏湿肉道。

如此近距离的看着属于自己的omega性器，这给埃尔隆德带来的冲击力无疑是极大的。

努力平复着内心不断涌起的侵犯、占有和征服的欲望，埃尔隆德敛了敛泛起暗沉的眼神。

慢慢靠近春水泛滥的那处，埃尔隆德温热的呼吸打在穴口处，惹得瑟兰迪尔一阵挣动。

“啊…呃啊…”

埃尔隆德有些痛苦的禁闭双眼，紧锁着眉头，用嘴唇衔住那还在不断翕张的穴口，并尽可能的把舌头往深处舔弄。

瑟兰迪尔后仰起雪白的颀长脖颈，被情欲掀动着的辛达精灵，美妙的呻吟声不断的从红唇中溢出。

埃尔隆德用手狠狠捋动了几下自己胯间狰狞的性器，企图缓和一下身体强烈的躁动。

金发精灵欢愉的叫着，随着欲望的波浪起伏，腰臀也情不自禁的扭动。

“爱隆…呀啊…再深点…到…到了…快拿出来…啊啊啊”

鼻翼间omega信息素忽然变得浓烈。埃尔隆德抬眼看到身上精灵面色近乎癫狂，了然的抽出已经发麻的舌尖。

穴內的情液伴随着瑟兰迪尔高潮时的淫叫汩汩激射而出。

有些喷溅到草地上，有些喷溅到了埃尔隆德的脸庞…

瑟兰迪尔大幅度的喘息着，双眼迷离，腰肢一软便要倒下。

埃尔隆德提起他湿淋淋的臀部，放到下身几乎要喷薄而出的肉刃上方。

“瑟兰…”

舔了舔溅到嘴边的淫液，埃尔隆德的面色隐有狂躁。

“…什么？”

还在高潮余韵中享受的瑟兰迪尔迷糊着，下身肉穴口被一个茎体顶住。

埃尔隆德的抓着瑟兰迪尔腰部的手几乎暴露出了青筋。

他无法抗拒这种源自于身体最深处的、想与瑟兰迪尔紧紧结合的本能。

“啊啊啊啊”

埃尔隆德的性器几近凶狠的挤推开穴肉，插了进去！

肉穴毫无抵抗，柔顺的承接了所有。

他想在这具诱人的躯体里疯狂顶弄。

可他也清楚，这样做的后果会是如何。

肌肉紧绷到了极点，埃尔隆德有些后悔撩拨起瑟兰迪尔的欲望。

自己的自制力似乎也越来越差了。

僵硬的扯出一个笑容，埃尔隆德哑着嗓子说道：“别怕，就只插一小截，在外面浅弄下就好。”


	17. Chapter 17

第十七章

 

埃尔隆德小心的向上顶弄着胯部。

 

手掌牢牢地抓紧对方浑圆的肉臀，滑腻而有弹性的触感让他不得不更加用力的将手指深陷进臀肉中。

 

只有性器的头部被允许插入那个炙热火辣的肉穴里。穴口处的浅短抽插，让交合处不停的外翻出殷红的穴肉。

 

埃尔隆德咬紧牙关，脸颊处的肌肉紧绷。

 

他需要十分精准的把握深入的尺寸和力度。

 

“爱隆…啊啊…这感觉…好奇怪”

 

瑟兰迪尔轻喘着，皱紧粗眉，向后扬起纤长的脖颈。

 

原本雪白的肌肤，因着欲望沾染了一层艳丽的粉红。

 

“…感觉怎么样？”

 

埃尔隆德有些紧张的盯着瑟兰迪尔的神色，手下使力托住肉臀，让其抬离狰狞的肉刃。

 

性器的分离不可避免的带出一波淫液，发出令人羞耻的水声。

 

“啊…别停…”

 

轻扭起肥臀，瑟兰迪尔有些不知餍足。

 

“不是感觉奇怪吗？”

 

“嗯…”

 

瑟兰迪尔低下头，用一双湿润的美眸看着身下的埃尔隆德。

 

“不…这样也…很舒服…而且”

 

对方关切的眼神，还有那强忍着本能欲望的脸，让瑟兰迪尔的胸膛满溢着甜蜜和温暖。

 

自己是这样的被他珍视着。

 

“爱隆，你知道吗…你现在这个样子…”

 

瑟兰迪尔轻抚上埃尔隆德紧绷的脸，笑的妩媚。

 

越是这样隐忍正经，越是想挑逗他、勾引他，让他不能自己。

 

“？”

 

埃尔隆德面露疑惑。

 

越是如此的包容宠溺自己，越是想在他面前任性妄为。

 

瑟兰迪尔难掩心中小小的恶作剧心态。

 

“你这隐忍的样子…真是性感的要命…”

 

 

真想看到埃尔隆德为自己身体而疯狂。

 

 

瑟兰迪尔呻吟着，不顾埃尔隆德的阻止，腰臀向下使力，柔软的肉穴竟大幅度的吞吃起对方的阴茎来！

 

“呃！”

 

埃尔隆德觉得心脏差点要被这个任性又磨人的精灵王吓的跳出来。

 

一个翻身，将还在兀自沉浸其中的瑟兰迪尔压在身下，并迅速抽拔出被嫩穴绞紧的性器。

 

突然的动作带起大片的水花，呼啦几声飞溅到岸边。

 

根本无暇在意自己的头发又被溅湿，埃尔隆德的做了个深呼吸，稳了稳心神，紧皱起了眉头，“瑟兰，你又胡闹…”

 

瑟兰迪尔看着对方有些狼狈的样子，完全不在意埃尔隆德语气中的责怪，轻笑出了声。

 

看着他笑魇如花，埃尔隆德深感无奈。

 

“放心，我心里有数。”

 

瑟兰迪尔安抚着埃尔隆德，面庞红润。

 

本想在他穴口处浅弄下以疏解被他勾引起来的欲望，现在看来这种折磨人的事根本不可行。

 

埃尔隆德这样想着，低头看了下还在挺立着的肉刃，还有那诱人的要命的蜜穴…摇了摇头。

 

总之，是不能再碰那处了。

 

“爱隆…”

 

“嗯？”

 

微吐着红嫩的舌头，瑟兰迪尔状似无意的抚摸了下自己的胸部。

 

埃尔隆德微眯起双眼。

 

对方的胸脯圆润，胸前的弧度似乎又明显了些。

 

下面不行，上面也许可以。

 

“感觉胀吗？”

 

埃尔隆德毫不犹豫的伸手抓了抓，饱满的肉感让他爱不释手。

 

“嗯…”

 

瑟兰迪尔虽是omega，因怀孕导致身体变化却是头一遭。尤其是胸部的软化和隆起，还是会让他有些不自在。

 

“我是看你忍的辛苦…才…啊…”

 

胸部被揉捏的感觉，既新奇又羞耻。

 

不同于女性，瑟兰迪尔的胸部介于肌肉和脂肪之间，滑嫩而富有弹性。

 

乳晕变大，原本小小的肉粒迫不及待的挺立肿胀着。

 

“我知道。”

 

埃尔隆德微微笑了笑，亲吻了下那个可怜兮兮的乳头，并用鼻尖蹭了蹭。

 

“有奶香。”

 

“胡说八道。”

 

瑟兰迪尔将胸膛向埃尔隆德的方向挺了挺，面色绯红。

 

 

埃尔隆德体内不断被压抑的alpha基因，似乎找到了宣泄的出口。

 

唇舌毫不留情的在瑟兰迪尔嫩白的胸部扫荡，鲜红的乳尖儿几乎要被吮出血。

 

“别…”

 

瑟兰迪尔的轻摇着身子，胸部被埃尔隆德的大手揉捏着。有那么一瞬间，他真的怕自己会被他捏坏了。

 

埃尔隆德两只大手将胸部渐渐成形的肉团向中间绕圈揉捏，对胸肉聚拢后效果感到惊讶。

 

“维拉啊，竟然…”

 

有乳沟…

 

将后半段话吞进腹中，虽然知道孕期和哺乳期的omega会发育出乳房，埃尔隆德还是忍不住再次对世间神奇的造物感到敬佩和赞叹。

 

 

埃尔隆德往前挪了挪，移出水面，将滚烫的性器放在柔软但尚不丰满的双乳间。

 

“瑟兰…”

 

将双乳聚拢，性器在乳肉形成的沟壑中上下滑动。

 

摩擦的动作，竟让胸肉有了波浪般的起伏。

 

瑟兰迪尔惊讶的睁大了双眸，他确信埃尔隆德刚才露出了类似于坏笑的表情。

 

埃尔隆德伸手向下摸了把滑腻的肉穴，将粘了满手的淫液涂抹在自己的性器上和瑟兰迪尔的胸口处。

 

骚浪的味道瞬间又浓郁了很多。

 

在胸肉间摩擦性器的头部也已经吐露出透明液体。

 

“啊…爱隆…啊呀啊啊”

 

瑟兰迪尔快被这淫靡的情事搞疯了，抬起双腿夹住了埃尔隆德的腰，无意识的晃荡着肉臀。

 

 

瑟兰迪尔腿间泥泞的一塌糊涂，可惜寂寞的穴处无法得到抚慰。

 

“等你妊娠期过后…我一定…肏翻你…”

 

埃尔隆德被身下人的淫态刺激，眼神幽暗，低沉的呻吟了声。

 

对埃尔隆德略显下流的语言毫无抵抗力，瑟兰迪尔知道他快射了，又将雪白的胸肉往上挺了挺。

 

终于，精液一股股的喷射而出，有些喷射到了瑟兰迪尔红润的唇边，有些被隆起的胸肉阻隔，聚集在乳沟处，形成了一小湾。

 

“呼…”

 

埃尔隆德有些疲惫的粗喘着，拨了拨瑟兰迪尔额前黏湿的金发。

 

看着身下人美丽的面庞和微隆的腹部，万千思绪在埃尔隆德胸腔中激荡。

 

 

千年生命中不断上演着大起大伏，在动荡的世间苦苦寻觅着真挚之爱。如今，良辰美景，美人在怀，一切生命的意义，不过如是。

 

同时，他又感到了一丝内疚。

 

曾经那样意气风发的密林国王，勇敢无畏的战士，现在却光裸着身子，肿胀着胸部，身上粘满了精液，还分开大腿淫荡的流着水…

 

“你…你在想什么？”

 

瑟兰迪尔扇动了下浓密的睫毛，搂过埃尔隆德的脖子。

 

“嘶…”

 

脖颈的伤口传来撕扯的疼痛感，埃尔隆德疼的眼角直抽搐。

 

“啊！疼吗？”

 

埃尔隆德满目柔情的望着他。

 

“疼。不过值得。”

 

“傻瓜…”

 

 

“瑟兰…”

 

“嗯？”瑟兰迪尔轻搂过埃尔隆德，让他躺在自己温暖的胸部上。

 

流水的波光，在月色的映照下粼粼的反射在二人身上。

 

埃尔隆德迷恋的嗅着对方的气味。

 

“等一切结束，我们就结婚吧。”

 

TBC


End file.
